


Little but Fierce

by tinymiko



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Mrvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, Civil war doesn’t exist, F/F, F/M, Jane is a good bro, Multi, end game what end game, every body is alive, its 2012 forever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinymiko/pseuds/tinymiko
Summary: Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis were kidnapped by Former Strike team Leader Brock Rumlow for Hydra. They were missing for 26 long days. 26 days they don’t remember. What was done to the two women and did they escape or were they released and if so why. Steve cant keep his eyes off the sassy brunette who came with Doctor Foster but he’s having flashbacks to the pre-serum days because she wont give him the time of day but seems just fine with Bucky. It figures 70 years Erskine’s serums and Howards Vita Rays and he still cant get the one girl he wants to glance at him twice.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts
Comments: 73
Kudos: 236





	1. Chapter 1

Thunder rumbled in the distance and lightning clashed across the sky lighting up the night. Clint would deny that he jumped ever so slightly at the flash but Natasha had sent a knowing smirk his way.

“Alright point break ease up on the light show, New York is not built for flooding. Well find your lady love. Jarvis what can you tell me.”

“Dr. Foster and Ms. Lewis left London as planned both boarded the plane and landed at 9:15 this morning. It seems they were intercepted there by former agent Rumlow where surveillance has lost them.”

Lightning cracked again. “This is unacceptable. I left the well being of my beloved Jane and Lady Darcy in your care Fury and they have now been abducted! What nefarious plans does this bilgsnipe have for my love and shield sister!” Thor paced his fingers twitched on his hammer aching to take flight and find Jane and Darcy. If he had to fly across the nine realms he would. 

“We got people on it Thor. Natasha you check the old channels see if there’s any chatter about a missing scientist and her intern. Tony see if Jarvis can hack into traffic cams, cell phone videos. Someone had to have seen them. Bucky’s has agreed to come in for the search. He’s checking old bases to see if any have been recommissioned for use. They will probably keep them alive, most likely they want Dr. Fosters research on the Bifrost.” 

Steve barked out orders in his Captain America voice. What went unsaid was that the Intern Darcy Lewis was likely already dead. Hydra had no need of a Political Science dropout. Natasha seemed to read his mind and shook her sadly at him, Clint to sighed in defeat. He had liked Lewis too. She was a sassy little spit fire and Thor would be devastated. Thor growled hearing the unspoken words.

“Lady Darcy shall be found hale and hearty! She is a true warrior and worthy to be named shield sister to me. She will keep my dearest Jane safe until we can find them. Whoa to those who have taken those whom I hold dear, they shall feel the wrath of the nine realms crashing upon their heads!”

“Sure sure point break I’m sure Little Lewis will be fine. You go to Asgard and ask big poppa if he can use his magic mojo to help with the search.” Thor nodded briskly before lifting his hammer and taking off. Tony shook his head while those close to the windows brushed glass from their clothes. 

“Pep’s going to kill me. That’s the third time this month. Doors people use the doors bullet proof glass is expensive.” 

Ignoring Tony everyone went to work determined to find Thors lady love and her friend before it was too late.


	2. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are going to be short chapters. It is much easier to post a lot of short chapters than to wait till I have one long enough to post. I hope you like it. It is un- beta’d and unedited so bare with me. I promise I will edit eventually. Thanks for reading. Also I own nothing not even my cat Fred. I’m pretty sure Fred owns me, he certainly acts like it

“You can’t just throw money at everything Stark!”

“And you can’t just punch your problems away Captain!”

“He’s not wrong!”

“Which one?”

“No one asked you Legolas!”

“Enough! It has been nearly a month and still we have not found them. Heimdall assures me they are alive but is unable to tell me where only that they reside in the America’s. Cease your arguing and find them Stark. If we had but retrieved them ourselves this would have never happened.”

Thor’s voice interrupted the fighting. Since Jane and Darcy had been taken the tension in the tower had increased leaving the hero’s with short fuses and bad tempers. This had lead to many arguments and many expensive broken things until Pepper had refused to have windows repaired and furniture replaced until she was sure that nothing else would be broken. Tony had felt terrible because he knew he should have sent a jet to pick up Foster and Lewis but he was to busy fighting with Captain tight ass and had let the two vulnerable women fly commercial. He shuddered a bit.

“Look all I’m saying is Pierce is suspected Hydra but Fury can’t get anything on him and Captain cant just punch out the Head of the World Peace Organization. So we throw a party flash a lot of money around and see if he bites.”

“And while you party two innocent women suffer!”

Steve shouted his face red. He had spent an inordinate amount of time going over the files of both Thor’s lady love and his shield sister. Darcy Lewis was a conundrum. A beautiful woman with curves for days who had a huge social media presence. She was obviously intelligent and she advocated for woman’s rights and fought hard for powered individuals as well. Most of her post were well thought out and poignant save for a few that responded to harsh comments,to them she was all filthy words and savage threats. Truth be told he had dug further into her past than was warranted for the situation but he couldn’t seem to get enough of the woman. Her file was dry left at a fire-station in California at a mere 2 days old and raised in the system. She graduated early and went to college where she excelled but couldn’t seem to find her calling. Switching majors three times before settling on Political Science. The girl had an aversion to the hard sciences that was funny considering she ended up interning for an astral physicist. She had no serious relationships and a brief fling with an intern name Ian Walker who Steve interrogated for 15 hours straight causing the poor kid to piss himself before Nat forcibly removed him from the room before freeing the kid. 

“You think I just want to rub elbows with Hydra masses and drink scotch while Foster and Lewis are tortured! Damn Steve I know you don’t like me but is that really what you think? That drinking and partying are more important than two innocent lives! I need to get to his computer so I can have Jarvis dig up everything on this asshole. So we can bury him, if you attack him his people kill the hostages and burn down the shop. We have to be stealthy or we risk lives!”

“If you think this Pierce has them then we should destroy him and all that he holds dear!” Thor shouted his eyes crackling with electricity.

“Sir if I may”

“Not now Jarvis. We cant just bring the hammer down on everyone. We need to find Foster and Lewis first.”

“But Sir.”

“Not now Jarvis!”

“He will tell me where they are or I shall feed his loins to the Nidhogg!”

“Sir! There is a commotion in the lobby! It seems two women matching the description of Doctor Foster and Ms. Lewis have entered the lobby.”

“Are you certain Sir Jarvis?” Thor asked his whole body shaking in anticipation 

“They match the description that I have however both women are disheveled and most certainly malnourished. Security tried to stop them and one of the woman tased both guards and incapacitated a third.”

“Oh shit! It is them. Lewis is famous for her taser!”

The team rushed to the elevator Pepper joining them one floor down. Glad to see the women were recovered for many reasons but the biggest was the guilt she knew Tony harbored over their kidnapping.

The sight that greeted the team had them all stopping in their tracks. Lewis was sitting on top of Marco the 6 foot guard who was hog tied with what looked like shoe strings, Foster was perched next to her half asleep while Lewis waved the taser at any who got to near. Both women looked worse for wear. Faces mottled with bruises and cuts, hair sticking up and both obviously much thinner than when the airport surveillance cameras had lost them.

Pepper approached the women waving away the Stark security.

“Ms. Lewis, Doctor Foster we are so glad to see you both. I apologize for security they can be a bit over zealous but you’re safe now." 

Pepper made her voice low and soothing as if she were talking down a wounded animal.

“Psst Jane am I dreaming or is that Pepper Potts in front of us.” Darcy whispered really loudly.

Jane peeked one eye opened and looked at Pepper who smiled at the weary scientist.

“I don’t know Darce it looks like Pepper. She smells expensive and classy.”

Darcy still looked hesitant. Holding her taser aloft in case someone tried to sneak up on her. She surveyed the group with suspicion. 

“Has Stark always been so little or do you think this is a dirty Hydra imposter?”

Sam chuckled and Tony glared.

“I don’t know that anyone can get a beard that precise. I bet Stark built a robot to manscape him.” Jane replied eyeing Tony.

“You’re right Janey. Hey you think his junk is just as manscaped?” She giggled “It probably has a little goatee too, or like an Iron man mask. He seems the type to put his own face on his junk!”

“Hey I resemble that!”

Pepper rolled her eyes and walked towards them but Darcy pointed the taser at her and Tony pulled Pepper behind him.

“If you really are Pepper Potts, then I am so sorry Divine Goddess of all things good and amazing but no one is getting near Janie!”

“Lady Darcy! You are a fierce warrior indeed. I am in your debt for your protection of Lady Jane but you may give her over to my care now.” Thor strode forward and scooped the tiny scientist into his arms his face tender.

“Are you sure Janie is safe shield bro?”

“Aye, Lady Darcy. You have done well you may rest now.”

“Oh goody” with those last words she pitched forward passing out. Her face nearly smashing to the floor. Steve had caught her seconds before the impact.

“Friend Steven would you be so kind as to carry Lady Darcy to the healers floor. Doctor Banner I would be in your debt if you would look over them.”

“There’s no need Tony has the best staff on hand.” 

“I trust no one but you to oversee their care. I have learned once already what misplaced trust can do. Please Bruce.”

It was using his first name that got the reluctant Bruce to agree. Thor nearly always used formal titles or nicknames he never addressed anyone informally and not with a plea in his voice. He really cared for these two women and was rightfully protective given what had happened to them. Bruce could already tell that they were underfed and had probably been tortured. Each had bruises around their wrist and ankles. Lewis was favoring her left side and her breathing was harsh even in her sleep that spoke of broken ribs. Who knows what else those Hydra bastards had done to them. Bruce jumped when he felt a soft hand on his arm. He looked up into Natasha’s concerned green eyes.

“You were going a little green at the edges.” She said by way of explanation.

“It’s just that…” He waved his hands helplessly toward the elevators where Steve and Thor waited with their charges.

“I know and I saw the bruises the signs of torture the broken fingernails and track marks in Lewis’s arms. We are going to make them pay but first we need to make sure that they are alright. Thor is very close to them and Tony is riddled with guilt and Steve poor Steve is half in love with Lewis. He’s been calling her voicemail everyday.”

Bruce looked at her in surprise.

“I’ve been keeping track of her phone records. You never know if a lead might pop up. Imagine my surprise when I saw the tower had called her 138 in the past twenty six days.”


	3. Flirts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and the likes and comments they give me life! This is super rough and may be changed but here you go

It turned out to be a long day. Bruce went in and out of the med rooms several times, once he rushed out a definite green tinge to his skin and eyes. Pepper had immediately rushed over to him whispering words of comfort to him until he calmed. Tony had watched from across the room his shoulders tense seeming to read what was going on from body language alone. Steve had watched it all from his post beside Bucky on the overstuffed couch in the waiting room. 

“You think everything’s ok buck?”

“It will be punk. That Lewis is something else huh? Little thing like that took out 3 of Starks best guards.” He smiled at the memory and Steve felt a jolt of not jealousy but concern. Now that the Bucky’s triggers had been removed he seemed more and more like his old self. Which normally was a very good thing but Bucky’s old self was a lothario and a cad and Darcy uh Ms. Lewis didn’t need some old Brooklyn hound dog sniffing around her.

It was a week before Lewis was released. Doctor Foster, who was released after 24 hours had planted herself in her friends room and had refused to be moved. One notable time sending a hulked out Bruce from the room in tears. It had taken both Pepper and Tony and a literal truck load of ice cream to calm big green down, but he still wouldn’t go near Foster. Thor had only slightly more luck still not convincing Foster to leave but at least getting her to eat and rest. 

Darcy Lewis had impressed the Hell outta Steve and everyone else in the tower for that matter. Her first day out of medical was spent baking apology pies for security. Who were at first rightfully weary of the petite brunette. The second was spent in Jane’s lab helping the scientist set up the lab to her exact specifications. Mostly she ordered Thor and Bucky around, having them move the heavy equipment from one end of the room to the other. Ogling them as they worked. She waggled her eyes as Bucky leaned over to put a heavy machine down.

“Like what you see doll?”

“Oh you know it sergeant, Now a little to the left yeah that’s the good stuff. Give mama a little shake.” She laughed when Bucky obliged wiggling his rear with a smirk. Steve wanted to punch the jerk.

“Hey Buck, Ms. Lewis do you want to get some lunch? All of you I mean. You guys have been busy since seven I’m sure you must be hungry by now.” Steve babble nervously.

“What do say doll you want to get some lunch with us?”

“Uh no thanks, I gotta get some data for Jane. You guys go ahead though.” 

Steve tried to keep the disappointment from his face but Bucky sent him a smirk. 

“Would you like us to bring you back something Ms. Lewis?” Steve asked his cheeks adorably red his big hands twisting together nervously.

“Oh no thanks Captain Rogers Sir. I uh ate and I’m not hungry and Jane needs me so I gotta uh yeah.” 

Bucky shook his head in fond exasperation the more things changed the more they stayed the same. 70 years and 100 pounds later Stevie still couldn’t talk to a pretty dame. He threw his arm across the big lug's shoulders and plotted how to help his friend out. It shouldn’t be to hard right? Lewis definitely had noticed Steve. He had caught her eyeing him appreciatively several times when she thought no one was looking. Maybe she was shy he thought, then shook his head. Lewis had smacked his ass upon their introduction and asked him if his metal arm had a vibrate setting. Hmm he’d have to think on it. Then he smiled it was just like old times.


	4. Balloons?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more short chappie but I hope to post at least one more today two if I can swing it. Thanks for the reads! I do a super dorky dance when I get a comment or Kudos

The weeks flew by and to the those at the tower it was almost like Darcy and Jane had always been there. Indeed many of them did not know how they functioned without the tiny terrors as Tony had dubbed them. Clint loved Darcy though he was terrified of Jane, much to Thors amusement. Natasha and Pepper had banded together with the two women to institute a mandatory girls night once a week. Several times Tony and Bruce had been dispatched to retrieve the drunken ladies. Who despite their diminutive size could hold twice the liquor of their much taller cohorts and were mischievous drunks. All in all life was good in the tower, for all except for one Steven Grant Rogers who could not catch the attention of the beautiful girl no matter what he did. He brought her lunch only to see her give the food to Jane or Thor. Every movie night found her in Bucky or Clint’s lap or as far away from Steve as possible while still being in the same room. He glared at Bucky who was whispering in Darcys ear as she giggled. Tony shushed them from his place on the love seat with Pepper which only made Darcy giggle harder.

“You are a Toy!” the cowboy yelled from the big screen TV and Darcy clapped in excitement bouncing in Bucky’s lap. He leered at her and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“You keep that bouncing up doll and they are going to get a show for real”

“Oh yeah, what kind of show Sarge?” She licked her lips and giggled when Bucky pinched her ass.

“Hey hands off the goodies Bucko, I bruise easily.” She had meant it to be a light hearted tease but she couldn’t keep her gaze from traveling up her arms where she still showed signs of her capture. There were nights when she could almost remember. The feeling of cold hands holding her down needles being shoved into her arms and then agony. She could hear Jane calling her name and she took a deep breath to remind herself that she was safe Jane was safe and no one was going to hurt her again. She peered at Steve out the corner of her eye. Sighing at his handsome face and earnest eyes. Why did have to be so nice and so stupidly handsome.

Bucky cupped her chin locking eyes with her. “It’s ok doll I got you.” Darcy nodded blinking back the sudden onslaught of tears. 

“Come Milaya, Clinton is not so comfortable as you.” Natasha held out her arms and Darcy climbed over Tony who squawked and onto Clint’s lap. Clint didn’t even pause in eating his pizza simply placed his free hand on her waist and offered her a bite. Darcy beamed at him squirming until she was comfortable then absently patted Nat’s hair when she lay her head on her chest.

This time Steve sighed aloud. Darcy was like a contented house cat in and out of everyones arms every day. Slinking up to cuddle Bruce when he looked a little green rubbing herself on Bucky and getting Pets from Natasha and Clint. What he would give to be able to freely show the feisty girl some affection.

“Doll, why don’t you give poor Stevie a break?” Bucky asked after the common room had cleared out.

“What are you talking about Buck?”

“Darcy, that mook has been following you around like a lovesick puppy for weeks and you wont give him the time of day. It’s killing him. If you're not interested thats fine, I heard your rant about women having a choice and friend zone is just a phrase from bitter men but doll you ain’t even his friend. He’s a good guy Stevie is. Just he cant talk to pretty dames and your just about the prettiest dame ever.”

“Prettier than Sammy?” She asked with a flutter of eyelashes.

“Of Course, just don’t tell him that, birdy is sensitive, and anytime you want in on me and Sammy you just got say the words but don’t be distracting me with sexy thoughts of you, me and Sammy. What about Steve? He thinks you’re upset that he didn’t rescue you.”

“What!” She shrieked and Bucky winced his sensitive hearing taking a hit. The girl was half banshee he was sure.

“Why would I be upset at something so stupid? Steve I mean Captain Steve he’s amazing so sweet and brave and his eyes, have you seen his eyes? Like crystal blue lakes. Sigh I just want to dive in them naked, and then do dirty awful things to them.”

“So you do like him I knew it. Tony owes me 50 bucks. So put him out of his misery doll face.”

“Buck, I cant you know its not as easy as all that with little fish and Hydra. Besides he just feels left out because I haven’t been friendly to him. He would never like plain old Darcy Lewis not when he could have a Sharon Carter. The girl is a secret agent for reals. Anyways who says I even like the Captain. I mean I want to do dirty sexy things to most of you. Except Tony and Bruce that’s gross they’re like my fathers, and Thor and Jane because eww.”

“Yeah” Bucky leered at her

“Oh yeah, I mean have you seen Nat Nats thighs those things were sculpted by the Gods. I could die between those things happily, Clint is a lucky man.” Bucky fist bumped her in agreement. His Natalia was a work of art.

“Besides I can’t defile a national Icon, I’m pretty sure I’d get jail time for that, or at least a hefty fine and I’m just an unpaid intern. Steve is all baby bald eagles and apple pie, truth, justice and the American way. Me I’m whiskey and peach pie, I downloaded like thousands of illegal songs on my iPod and have been arrested 7 times in the past three years. Once for distracting border patrol while Jane drove a getaway car full of people across the border. Actually I may still be wanted for that. Hey Jarvis do you think…”

“You are no longer in the system Ms. Lewis all charges have now been dropped and the name and photo on file bear no resemblance to you anymore.”

“Jarvis you are the greatest.” She smacked a kiss at the closest camera. Bucky just shook his head in fond exasperation.

“See even the AI gets more action than poor Stevie.”

“Fine, I’ll make friends with Captain America. I still think you're crazy, there is no way on earth he likes me and I’m not corrupting him. I moonlight as a phone sex operator Bucky! and he gets upset when you guys use “The Bad Language”. What would he think if he knew I regularly got strange men off on the phone by telling them I would staple their balls to my floor while they lick my feet. Or what about if he knew about Bob the balloon popper. I have to make moaning noises while I pop balloons and some rando jizzes all over his and I assuming boring carpet of his suburban home in middle America while he does someone’s taxes.”

Darcy flounced away leaving Bucky with his jaw hanging and a bewildered look on his face. “Balloons?” He whispered aloud missing the tell tale signs of Steve softly padding away having came upon the conversation somewhere between fishing and defiling people. He was confused and hard and was going to take a long cold shower or several.

Distracted he nearly missed the small piece of paper that floated from the vents with a 900 number written on it. "Request Sirena that’s her call name." 

Clint’s voice came from above and Steve did not run towards his room pulling out his cell phone. Nor was he missing for the rest of the night. HE most certainly did not show up for the family dinner with a goofy smile on his face. And he would deny to his dieing day that he was so deep in thought that the entire team had taken to flinging food at him to see if he would notice. He didn’t and for the first time since he got the serum, Steve ate not one thing for dinner! way to distracted and if he stared a Darcy’s lush lips while she spooned mouthfuls of pudding well that was his business and Clint’s because he stared knowingly at Steve and probably Natasha because she knew everything.


	5. Secret conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I was asked if I moonlighted as a phone actress and yes yes I have. And yes the balloon thing is real. Thank you so much for reading and for the comments. This is still un beta’d but I’m writing around 5 kids and a 25 pound cat that likes my keyboard. I hope you like it. Not sure where I’m gong but I’m enjoying the ride.

“Better than he can, I can treat you better better than he can.”

Darcy did a little wiggle as she walked across the floor. Singing loudly and badly. Jane eyed her suspiciously.

“I know you didn’t get laid because you were home last night. So what gives? OH my Thor did Steve finally ask you out?

“Steve! No Jane of course not. No I have a boyfriend.”

“What now.”

“The data came in from the mass spectrometer and we should collate the data from the..”

“Don’t try to distract me with science intern. Talk.

“Ok so I logged in last night because while the tower is great my cash flow has been a little light lately”

“Darce, if you need money.”

“No Jane, I’m already living with you and you have real assistants ones that understand what it is that your doing. I wont take any more charity. Besides I’m not ashamed of what I do. It’s an honest paycheck and I really do get to meet the most interesting people.”

“Holy spit, you met someone from the line. No way. Ok that’s it, no more science we need Vodka. I’m texting Pepper and Nat.”

She thought about protesting but free drinks and she got to leave the lab before 10. She'd go into excruciating detail about her calls if it would get Jane out the lab at a reasonable hour. Plus there would probably be free food. An hour later they sat at the corner booth in a bar across from the tower. Eating fried food drinks in hand. Maria Hill had decided to join and Darcy was a teeny tiny bit intimidated by the woman but free drinks so…

“Wait, are we not paying you enough Darcy. You should have said something. I know student loan debt can be crushing.”

“Pep, I’m not getting paid at all. I’m an intern and a political science dropout with no discernible skills aside from feeding Jane and being sexy. I‘m just grateful you let me stay in the tower. If I had to pay rent to I wouldn’t be able to spend any time with Janey at all. I have to be huffing and puffing on the phone all day and night to afford to live anywhere in Manhattan.”

“Darcy you’ve been with us a month a there has been a 26 percent decrease in explosions and a 13 percent decrease in fires. Bruce has only gone green once since you moved in and Tony and Bruce have actually been getting more than a few hours sleep. We had sent a contract to your email but I guess with everything that happened you didn’t see it.”

“Oh since my laptop went missing when we were taken, I opened up all new accounts. I didn’t want to take the chance that hydra would be able to get into Jarvis through my old access. You guys wanted to hire me? For what like I said I really don’t have anything to offer Stark Industries.” Darcy shrugged. She still didn’t remember much about the 26 days she was gone and she was terrified that something she did or said would put the team in danger so she made sure she never checked her old accounts and canceled the ones she could through Jarvis’s secure server. 

“Are you kidding me. I’m an art history major who got the job because the temp agency ran out of candidates that Tony hadn’t slept with or insulted. The offer was for the head of R&D. There is no major for taking care of genius scientist. For comforting brainwashed assassins or playing with a big green rage monster but you do all those things. You have saved SI literally millions of dollars on repairs in the month you’ve been here. Yes Jane has assistants who run scared from her when she goes on a science bender cowering in the corner, to scared to tell her to stop. When you were at your appointment with Helen, Sarah passed out from exhaustion because Jane just had to keep going and she forgot that normal people cant work 36 hours without sleeping or eating.”

“Janey! Is that what happened. You said you sent her home. Poor kid she’s terrified of you. Hey Jarvis can you send a gift basket to Sarah Nieves. Be sure to include a the expensive chocolate but no peanuts she allergic. Also a gift card for that new spa on 5th avenue. She is also to have a weeks paid vacation that is not to be taken from accrued vacation or sick time.”

“Right away Ms. Lewis.”

Darcy looked up to see the table full of women smirking at her.

“What!”

“No skill huh. You have already been doing the job. I just assumed you were getting compensated. Jarvis please send a new contract to Darcy and be sure to include one months back pay.”

“Right away Ms. Potts.”

“So now you don’t have to take calls from pervy men anymore.” Jane beamed at her. Darcy did so much for her for everyone really and she never really saw just how much she meant to all of them.

“Well I wont take any new calls but I have some loyal customers I wont abandon. Besides if I hadn’t been taking calls I would have never met John.” Darcy sighed a dreamy smile on her face.

“Spill” 

“After Balloon Bob called I was just about to log out when another call popped in. I almost ignored it which really would have been a tragedy. His name is John and he’s 28 just got out of a serious relationship and he was so cute all nervous stuttering over his words. At first he just kinds asked questions about me which is rare. Usually the guys only want to know how big my tits are and what I’m wearing. But he really wanted to know about me. He told me he was an artist and he's just great. We talked for hours but then I had to go because Tony was pestering me about Dinner but He called again about 11 and we talked all night.”

“So you just talked?” Maria asked her lips pursed.

“I don’t just pant and moan, some guys just like to talk. Like Tom he’s my favorite besides John that is. But Tom just calls to tell me about his wife. She passed away and he misses her. His kids never visit and I think he’s lonely though he never says that directly. We have never had a remotely sexual conversation. And Donald just wants me to tell him he’s worthless and boss him around. Usually I give him little tasks to preform. Clean the garage vacuum the rug then berate him for doing it wrong. He digs it I don’t know. Some of them call me mommy and I sing lullabies to them and tell them they are my good boys. The life of a phone sex operator is an interesting one.”

“That’s both weird and sad.” Maria told her taking a swig of her whisky. 

“Bullshit Sentra.”

“It’s true Nat Nat. Not all my calls are sexual.”

“Of that I have no doubt but I noticed you never answered Maria’s question. She asked if you and this John only talked not your other callers”

“Dammit I knew you would notice. Well technically we did talk. We just talked dirty filthy fantastic things. My god his voice it was so commanding I had an almost visceral reaction to it. I swear my panties flew off of their own accord. For an artist that man sure knows how to give orders. He was almost military like in his words. They were precise and to the point no flowery crap all thrusting fingers groans. Gives me the tingles just thinking about it.”

Natasha chocked on her drink at Darcys words spewing Vodka from her nose onto Janes face. Who didn’t even notice because she had her holy shit I just figured something out face. One that was usually reserved for science. Maria fell to the floor cackling and even poised Pepper shook with laughter.

“Guys, guys come on guys what’s so funny. I want to be in on the joke. Guys…” she pouted as her words just caused more laughter. “Fine I’m getting a drink you guys are mean.”

“Should we tell her?” Natasha asked once she had regained control of her laughter.

“Nooo! This is way more fun.” Pepper looked at Jane disapprovingly 

“Besides if she knows its him she’ll stop and he looked so happy at dinner yesterday. Did you see that dopey smile. She so shy of him since we were taken. I think not knowing what happened scares her. Like they might have made her do something bad. She has nightmares still.”

“Does it bother you?” Maria asked quietly making sure to keep one eye on Darcy at the bar, not that she needed to as Bucky and Clint were there to watch all of them. 

“It’s different for me I guess. I remember more. I know we went with Rumlow and we figured out pretty quickly that he wasn’t taking us to the tower. They were rough but not overly so if that makes sense, at least not with me. I think they wanted me in good condition so I could tell them about the Bifrost and a few seemed scared enough of what Thor would do that I was mostly left alone. But Darcy well she’s loud and she was never one to keep her mouth closed. She talked back called them dummies and made sure they knew Thor was going to skin them alive if I was hurt. They kept taking her from me. She’d be gone days and they’d bring her back catatonic. I was scared but not for me for her. She was always bruised and she had marks in her arms where they were injecting her with stuff. I don’t remember how we got out but I know it was Darcy that got us out. When I get scared Thor is there but she wakes up alone and she wont tell me when she cant sleep. I only know because I can hear her wondering around. So if talking to “John” gets her to smile like that I’m not going to ruin it.”


	6. Six months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short update thanks for read and the comments. I hope you guys like it. My smut sucks but I’m working on it. Smut is the one place where I am better speaking than writing. I think because I don’t like to have evidence lol. Ill add again tomorrow thanks again!

“Jane, Janey, Jane its so late and I’m dying. I’ve only been official lab manager for like a week and we’ve been here for half that time. Please can we go home. I need sleep all of the sleep plus John is supposed to call and I like to get myself in the mood first if you know what I mean.” She winked at her friend who was scribbling on a napkin that was stained with what Darcy hoped was coffee.

“Go ahead Darce. I just need five more minutes. I got to….” She trailed off eyes furrowed as she continued to scribble this time on her arm after running out of napkins. Darcy grabbed her arm and snapped a picture before it got smudged and Jane had a meltdown about lost data.

“OOOh look its Helen maybe she’s looking for Thor. She did say she wanted to do a study on Alien physiology but I think its just an excuse to see him without a shirt. Well I guess since you’re not going home tonight Thor can help with her research.” 

She turned back towards her desk inputting her data with a smirk and three two one. Jane’s head popped up like a whack a mole at the carnival.

“It is late and your right I should probably eat something. You don’t mind do you Darce?”

“No boss lady not at all. You and Thor go eat. I’ll just input this last bit of data and then me and my new bathtub have a date. Tony maybe a egomaniac but man does he have good taste. My tub is so huge I could swim in it.”

Jane rushed out of the lab distractedly passing Dr. Helen Cho with a small glare.

“Darcy I have your pills. Is doctor Foster ok she looked a bit upset.”

“No she’s good thanks for bringing these down Helen. You saved me in more ways than you know.”

“You’ve got to stop telling Foster I’m after Thor! She’s crazy she is going to open up a worm hole and send me to the ass end of space.”

“I’m sure Janey wont… Yeah ok Helen. I’ll tell her you’re more likely to go after her than Thor.”

“Are you crazy I may like my ladies a little dangerous but not crazy. Sharon is as scary as I care to venture.”

“Sharon Carter?”

“Uh yeah. She so tall and blonde plus just scary enough to make it spicy you know.”

“But I thought her and Steve were uh.” She waved her hands in a vague gesture.

“A kiss does not a relationship make. Hell I’d kiss the good Captain if given half a chance and I’m not even Bi like Sharon. I am a proud super Lesbian.”

“Super Lesbian?” She asked with a smirk

“Yeah because I’m great at everything and I’m a lesbian. So super Lesbian.”

“Seems legit” She fist bumped Helen than followed her to the elevators with a smile. 

“So why so interested in who Steve is dating?”

“Don’t you start with me Cho. I am not interested in him like that! I am simply concerned for a fellow friend. Because a contest between you and Steve I mean he’s a captain but you’re a hot genius doctor lady. Besides I have a boyfriend.”

“I heard John the artist huh, So what kind acrobatic things do you get up to in those calls of yours.”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” She winked then sashayed to her apartment to get ready for her calls. 

“So doll face its been like six months you going ever meet this fella of yours.” Bucky asked while she stirred the spaghetti sauce for the family dinner. The whole team was there and they all perked up at the question. Steve glared at Bucky kicking his shin under the table.

“Well yeah eventually were taking things slow.”

“Sentra you told me he made you cum three times on the first call alone. I don’t call that slow.”

“Ooh it was plenty slow and then plenty fast. The man has the endurance of a Matador.” Darcy leered giving Jane a high five as she set down the garlic bread. Steve turned nearly purple then jumped to get the salad from the counter. More to be away from the table than any desire to be useful.

“Lewis stop traumatizing me. I don’t want to hear about my quasi child’s sex life.”

“Tony I am not your child the DNA test confirmed it twice.” She shot a fond look at the genius and gave him a messy kiss on the cheek. He really was a big old softy.

“Yeah yeah spawn of my soul.”

“I’m just saying Doll that you don’t know this guy. He could be an axe murderer or a sad sad schmuck that cant get up the nerve to tell a lady he likes her.”

“He is not an axe murderer Bucky. Nat would have killed him by now. I have no doubt she knows exactly who he is, has his social security number shoe size and credit history. Besides he tells me he likes me just fine. Repeatedly and with great vigor.”

“Awe kid my ears.” Tony protested Darcy just shrugged and laughed when pepper plugged them with bits of bread sticks.

“John is a little shy. I think he’s nervous because of how he looks. He told me he was really sickly as a kid so he’s skinny and kinda short but lucky for him I come in fun size so it wont be a problem. I always did love the underdog. He may be short but he’s big where it counts right Nat?”

Natasha only nodded her head smirking at Steve who put his face in his hands before grabbing the giant pitcher of ice tea.

“I still think you should meet the guy. We all should show him that you have people that got your back and that he shouldn’t be messing around with your feelings just come right out and tell I mean meet you face to face like a gentleman.” 

Bucky looked pointedly at Steve who hid his face behind the Thor sized pitcher. It was a familiar argument. One he had with nearly every member of the team including oddly enough Helen Cho who had threatened to put him the cradle and reverse the serum. Steve didn’t think she could do that but he wasn’t positive so he tried to stay out of the pretty doctors way. Its not like he didn’t want to tell Darcy who he really was, at first he called well because he couldn’t help himself. Now talking to her was the highlight of his day. Not just the sex stuff though Gods that woman had a filthy mouth. It didn’t help that he could hear her through the walls of her apartment. Tony had assigned her the one right next to his and Bucky’s. It was any wonder she didn’t hear him. It had gotten so bad Buck had asked Stark to improve the soundproofing in his room. It had been six months and Steve never intended for it to go on this long but now he was terrified that she wouldn’t like him. For the first time he was jealous of tiny Steve. She had agonizingly described all the things she would do when they met. She still refused to call him Steve and never went anywhere with him alone. He was so lost in thoughts he had lost track of the conversation 

“Oh I took some fantastic pictures earlier that I’m sure will get him to get his ass in gear. In fact I’ll send them now. If these don’t get him to agree to meet me nothing will.”

Steve’s phone vibrated in his pocket and he absently opened the text promptly dropping the pitcher and chocking on air.

“Oh my Frigga I am so sorry Captain Rogers sir. I didn’t mean to offend you with the sexting and such. I’ll just go and jump off the roof now.”

“Ow”. Steve rubbed the back of his head where Bucky had smacked him with his metal hand.

“You got that poor girl thinking she offended you and not that your just to stupid to tell her your gone on her. Stevie this ain’t right. Sammy and I were watching TV and I realized what you’re doing is cat fishing that poor dame. You see you are misrepresenting yourself and making her fall in love with someone that don’t exist. You gotta tell her the truth.”

“He is right Steve at first it was good to see her smile after her ordeal but she needs to know that it is you she has been talking to being intimate with. You will tell her soon or I will. I can no longer betray my Sestra in this way.”


	7. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you al for the comments and the kudos. I really didn’t expect anyone to read this. I was just kind of playing with an idea and trying to get back into writing. Also good news I have a wonderful beta Konichiwa_Kitty who is helping with my many mistakes so hopefully this will be easier to read.

The next morning Steve happened to be outside the labs. He needed Tony - he was absolutely not watching Darcy no matter what Bucky said, the schmuck! As he walked in, he heard what sounded like a muffled argument between Bruce and Darcy. 

“Darce, you know Helen and I just want what’s best for you. Just get the shots.”

“Bruce, but needles, more needles! I just can't. Every time someone comes at me with a needle it's like I’m back there, Bruce, and I ...” Her lip trembled, and it took all his considerable willpower not to gather her in his arms. It wasn't like he had forgotten she had been taken, but she seemed so much better adjusted than everyone else Steve didn’t realize it must still be affecting her.

“I know, Darce, but you need this. You’ll keep feeling worse if you don’t and the … Oh, hello, Steve, what can I do for you?” Bruce's eyes flashed slightly green.

“I just, uh, wanted to check and see if maybe Ms. Lewis wanted some breakfast or coffee. Your love of coffee is legendary.” He gave her a hopeful smile.

“Thanks, Captain, I can’t though, no more coffee for me. Doctors orders, which rude, Bruce, really rude. Helen's waiting for me in medical anyway.”

“I’ll walk you up, I, uh wanted to talk to you about something anyway.” Steve took her elbow and Darcy looked helplessly at Bruce. Who only smiled and turned back to his work. Now she’d talk to poor Steve and get her shots, he thought with a triumphant smirk. He quickly sent a group text and wondered which one of them had guessed today as the day Steve would finally crack. He hated being ignored.

“Ms. Lewis, did I offend you some way?”

The question burst from Steve with no warning and Darcy stopped short

“What! Of course not, you're Captain Fucking America, how could you offend me?! You are all things good and decent in the world. When you were born George Washington descended from the Heavens with Paul Revere. They lit a lamp and patriotic trumpets played, while bald eagles flew around your tiny beautiful baby form leaving you a gift of feathers and swiftness. The ancient people of this land cried tears of joy because there was finally a worthy man born of their invaders, and the American flag glowed like the sun for twelve full minutes!”

“Pretty sure I was born in a one bedroom apartment in Brooklyn while my ma cursed a blue streak at the midwife.”

“Nope, it happened my way. It’s on the internet so it must be true.” Steve chuckled and gave a her bland look.

“Fine, I put it on the internet but that doesn’t mean it's not true.”

“So, I didn’t offend you. That’s good because I wanted to talk to you about something really important.”

“Is this about setting those lobsters free? Because they deserve a chance to live, Steve.”

“No, not ... wait, what?”

“Nothing, I said nothing and you can't prove it. Wait, did Bucky tell you I was the one to eat your cake? Because he ate most of it, I just borrowed some of the frosting for reasons.”

Steve ran his hands over his face, yeah, he knew, he had saved the reasons in his phone. She was one creative dame, he thought, with a faraway look in his eye. 

“Then it's because of the penis confetti cannon I sent to Fury because he lied about Agent Agent's death. I didn’t think you'd mind. Oh crap, you found out about the twenty-six smuggled people living in the safe house. They were trying to deport them, Steve, and lock their kids in concentration camps. And Nat said you guys never use that place anyway. Think of the children, Steven.” Darcy's eyes were big and wide and pleading.

“It's not about any of those things, but we will be talking about the lobsters.”

“I didn’t mean to borrow your shield!” she screamed suddenly, looking guilty. "But you see John is a fan and you left it in the common room. Which is super irresponsible, I mean that’s a piece of American history. So I just took a few tasteful nudes curled up in it and behind it and straddling it. But I totally wiped everything off.”

“Jesus, sweetheart, you gotta stop confessing before people speak. You’ll never get away with anything. Didn’t Bucky and Nat teach you anything?.”

“I can't help it!” she cried pouting. “I can't lie to your stupid patriotic face, it's un-American.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Darcy. Well, at least nothing that I knew about until you confessed. I wanted to talk to you about this John guy. I know you've been talking to him a while and …”

“Oh no you don’t, Steven Pigwart Rogers!”

“It’s Grant.”

“I know what it is, Pigwart! John is kind and sweet and funny and I really like him. I haven’t really liked anyone in a while and you don’t get to judge me. With your nipples of Truth and the jawline of Justice. You don’t get to tell me how to live my life. I deserve to be happy. I may not be a super hero or a secret agent but I’m not stupid.”

Steve backed up watching as the girl's sea green eyes glowed orange and a bright symbol stood out on her inner wrist. What he had assumed was an ordinary tattoo was obviously not, because Steve was nearly blinded by the light coming from it and he could smell burning flesh. Darcy’s burning flesh!

“Darcy, please, sweetheart, calm down.”

“Don’t tell me to calm, Steven Pigwart Rogers!” 

The glow traveled up Darcy's arms and Steve could see the edge of her tank top start smoking. He wasn’t sure what to do. She was was getting angrier by the second, and the smell of burning flesh was bringing tears to his eyes. He did the only thing he could think of to calm the fiery woman down. Heedless of the pain, he grabbed her burning arms and pulled her hot body into a kiss. It was fire and passion, everything he could have imagined and more. 

He clutched her waist, pulling her closer to him until she hooked a leg around him. Steve groaned into her mouth and let his hands travel to her ample breasts. He knew he was losing control but he didn’t care. The entire tower could burn down around them as long as he didn’t have to give up the woman in his arms. 

A cold blast was all the warning he got before Dummy had sprayed them both with the fire extinguisher. Reluctantly he pulled away from Darcy to wipe the foam from his eyes. Steve looked at Darcy and wiped his eyes again. The fire in her must have been hotter than he initially realized. Not only was the tattoo an angry red that seemed almost like a brand, but her clothes had burned off. As had parts of his. 

He gulped, knowing he was supposed to do something, come up with a plan, but all he could do was stare with his jaw hanging open. She was naked, so very naked. Creamy white skin covered in the whiter foam from the extinguisher, making her look like Aphrodite rising from the sea.

“”Oh God, my eyes, someone cover the kid up! You know how much therapy I’m going to need seeing her like that? Why God, why did you make the child of my soul a sailor's wet dream?”

Tony’s words snapped her out of her trance, and Darcy took one look at Steve and the surrounding team before running down the hall in tears. 

“I cheated on my boyfriend with Captain America!” she sobbed into Jane’s arms, as Helen applied a salve to her burned wrist.

“Darcy, you didn’t”.

“Yes I did, I’m a terrible person! I defiled a national monument! They're going to kick me out. I’ll be deported, oh God, Jane, I don’t want to go to Canada. I took German in high school! Stupid Mr. Haskins said I’ll never need to learn French, my ass. Now I’m going to be the homeless American in Canada, and I can't even beg for money in the street because no one will understand me.” Darcy wailed as her body shook with sobs.

Jane looked at Helen helplessly but the doctor just shrugged. How exactly were they supposed to counter that?!


	8. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my wonderful Beta who takes the time to correct my many mistakes!!! So here is a small chapter I hope you guys like it. Thanks so much for the kudos they give me life.

“I told you to tell her the truth, not get her so upset she caught fire, then make time with her in middle of the hallway. Jesus, Stevie, your ma woulda knocked your block off. Natalia nearly did.”

Steve had the grace to look ashamed, even if he couldn’t keep a goofy smile off his face for long.

“Buck, I was trying to tell her before that happened. What’s all that about anyway?”

“Hydra did something to her. We're not sure what, looks a little like the Extremis they put in Ms. Potts but not completely. Coulson has someone on it. Says it looks It reminds him of some Project Centipede his team has been investigating.”

“Why didn’t anyone tell me?” he asked in his Captain America voice. Which Darcy would have realized was John's voice. 

“She asked us not to tell you?” 

Saying nothing, Steve strode to Medical. He wasn’t sure why it bothered him so much but it did. Just what did Darcy have against him? He slowed his steps as he heard Darcy’s sobbing rant about Canada.

“Aww, sweetheart, you didn’t cheat on anyone. I kissed you and I don’t regret it one bit.”

“I defiled you. Nearly took your long held virginity in the hallway in front of all of R&D. It’s shameful.”

“I’m not ... I’ve had sex, doll, I’m not dead.”

“Oh God, is Sharon going to murder me?”

“No, but she owes me 20 bucks.” Helen said with a chuckle.

“Doll, you mind not saying that so loud? Helen is the one that checks me out when I get injured, and I don’t really want her forgetting to patch me up. Also, you know they can't deport American citizens, and not all Canadians speak French.”

“First, Pigbert, you don’t get to argue with me in Medical. Second, super secret shady government agency disappears people all the time. They can deport whoever they want. Plus, I know that but I like French, it's sexy, and if I’m going to be a homeless American I want to hear the lilting French of Canadians.”

Steve held his hands up in defeat; this dame was something else. 

“Pigbert?” 

“Darcy likes to give people middle names. She doesn’t have one so she gives people funny middle names. She also likes to change them up if she’s mad.”

“Jane Mildred Foster”

“Mildred! I thought I was Jane Antioch Foster this week?”

“That was before you started telling my secrets to Captain Judgey Pants. Judgey Mc Judgerson the Judgernaut!”

“Sweetheart, I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You scared me out there, doll.”

“Oh my Thor, don’t look at me! Jane, make him stop looking at me with his handsome face and relationship killing mouth. His tongue is the killer of faithfulness, poor, poor John.” She buried her face in Jane's shoulder. Who gave Steve a shrug and kept patting Darcy's back

He backed out of the door, feeling helpless for the first time in years. Tony was right, damnit! He couldn’t punch his problems away. Though if he could beat “John” up he would, he was a stupid schmuck. He ran his hands through his hair with a sigh. He had noticed Darcy liked it longer, so he held off getting it cut. Now he wanted to rip out the blond locks. How had he mucked things up so badly?

He was so lost in thought he backed straight into Natasha’s hand. Or at least her open palm that was no doubt waiting to smack him.

“So you’ve charged in blindly again. Making a mess of things and hurting my sister in the process. I saw the footage. If you had acted instead of staring at her like a fool, you might have been able to salvage the situation.As it is we must now come up with a plan.”

“Dummy!” Clint told him, elbowing him the side. Sam stood behind them, shaking his head at Steve.

“Yeah, Sam, I know.”

His phone pinged, causing him to jump. He fumbled with it, nearly dropping it in his haste to check it. He knew that ping, that was Darcy’s ping. Sam had helped him set a personal notification and ringtone. 

“Sweetheart!”

“John, I’m so sorry. I know we never talked about being exclusive but I kissed a co-worker and I’m sooo sorry.” she cried into Steve's phone, earning him another slap from Natasha.

“Listen, sweetheart, it's ok, everything is going to be ok.”

“Is that her? You tell her the truth right now!” Bucky said, his voice a little too loud as he tried to be heard over the noise around them. Natasha and Clint were arguing, Tony was yelling at Coulson on the phone, and Bruce was trying not to go green with all the ruckus.

“John, what was that? Who's there with you?”

“No-one, sweetheart, just calm down and tell me what’s wrong.”

The noise in the room suddenly died down and Steve turned around, sending a quick prayer to whatever god was listening, but knowing it was useless.

“So, "John", what’s going on? Nice to meet in person finally.”

“Darcy, sweetheart, I can explain”

“Don’t you "sweetheart" me! Oh God, I am so stupid, it's been right in my face the whole time. Was this some kind of joke, get the intern to fall in love with you? How much was the betting pool?”

“Kid, it's not like that.”

“Tony, you knew too?” Her eyes filled with tears and Tony walked towards her, but she shoved past him.

“This is bullshit! This whole time I thought I found my family and you guys have been lying to me, making bets on how long he could fool me. You knew, Nat, you knew how I felt about Steve! How could you do this to me?”

“Sestra, please it is because I knew that I allowed this. I knew you would never get over your fear and you both deserve happiness.”

“Happiness! Him lying, pretending to be something he’s not and mocking me behind my back is happiness? You’re supposed to be the good guys.” 

At those words she finally let the tears she had been holding fall. She should have known better. Life had taught her at a young age that you could only count on yourself. She had thought with Jane that things had started to change. Looking into her friend's eyes now she knew she was wrong. Jane had known too. That was the last straw!

“Fuck you all, I quit!”

“Doll, come on.” Bucky reached for her arm, but was blasted away by an orange light that burned a hole through his black shirt, exposing his shoulder and part of his metal arm.

“Darcy, please calm down, it's going to be alright. We’re going to help you.”

“I don’t trust you or anyone in this tower to help me. I’m just the intern, the joke. The orphan who fooled herself into thinking she had found a home.” She walked past them, blasting a hole in the ceiling as she went so the debris temporarily blocked their path to her.

“Darcy!” 

Jane’s anguished wail followed after her. She shook, forcing her body to still, to not go back to her friend, her sister. It was a physical ache not go to Jane, they had been together for so long and through so much.

She had just made it out of the lobby when a bag was thrown over her head. She felt a prick, then she knew nothing but darkness.


	9. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short Chapter. Thanks again to my awesome Beta Konichiwa_Kitty. I may not get to update this weekend but I will try. Thanks for reading and commenting. It’s going to get a little angsty but I promise its HEA because real life is sad enough and I need happy endings in here.

The team had gotten past the debris and rushed into the elevator. They arrived just in time to see Darcy thrown into the back of a black van.

“Darcy!” Steve screamed.

Jumping over people in the lobby, he ran out of the door, following the van for sixteen blocks. Tony called the suit and followed from the air, while the Hulk pounded along behind them. Not as fast as the suit but infinitely stronger. 

They would have gotten to her if not for the explosion. Hydra had planned well, waiting for an opportunity to distract them. As soon as they got to close to the van several buildings exploded. Civilians screamed as dust and smoke blocked it from Steve's   
view. 

He pushed on, still running blindly through the smoke. Dodging fallen buildings and crashed cars, determined to go after her. Let the team deal with this attack, for once Steve was going to selfish. He would keep chasing after the woman he had come to love until the end of the Earth. 

He lost the van in the chaos but still he ran, his feet bleeding from the broken glass and metal fragments that littered the floor. They healed quickly, only to re-open as he continued to run over the debris, the pain not even registering. The pounding of his heart and the blood rushing to ears blocked out all sound. Except his panicked chant of “Darcy, Darcy, Darcy, Darcy”. He repeated it like a mantra, as if her name alone would bring her back. 

He continued to run, not stopping when the first bullet went through his left shoulder. Nor the second, which he was sure pierced his lung. He still ran when a modified Stark laser blaster nearly took his eye out. It wasn’t until he was tackled by Bucky that he finally stopped, though he still fought to keep going. Bucky’s metal arm held him by the throat before Natasha punched him out.

“Darcy!”

He woke with a scream, flailing around looking for Darcy, but his mind immediately told him she wouldn’t be there.

“Did you find her? Has anyone alerted Thor? Jarvis, did you get the plates? Call Fury and see if he heard any chatter.” Steve swung his legs over the bed, nearly pulling out the IVs.

“Oh no you don’t, Steve, you may be the Captain in the streets but here I am Queen!" Helen scolded. "You have seven broken ribs, concussion, a broken cheekbone and I just had to reattach your retina. Not to mention your feet have healed with several pieces of broken glass inside. So you will lie still while I remove them, and I will allow the team to debrief you on Darcy's status.”

Steve lay back down reluctantly and looked at his team. Tony was pacing restlessly while speaking quietly to Jarvis. Pepper sat in a chair by the door frantically, typing on her tablet. Clint was nowhere to be seen, probably in the vents. Almost as if he had known that Steve was thinking about him, a bump came from the ceiling above the bed. Natasha and Bucky moved closer to him. Bruce was noticeably missing, either coming down from being the Hulk or still green. 

“It was Hydra again, Pierce has gone AWOL. No one has seen him since yesterday. They’ve obviously been planning this for a while, whether it was Darcy they were hoping to grab or just to took the opportunity that presented itself," Natasha told him. Her voice was calm and professional, but he noticed the tightness in her jaw and her hands balled tightly at her sides.

“This is our fault! We should have never let it get this far. I had thought it would make it easier for her to know you without the suit in the way. Instead I have chased mladshaya sestraher away!” Natasha turned away, taking a deep breath. She was uncomfortable feeling things even with her team, her sem'ya (family).Only with Darcy did she allow herself to be vulnerable, and now she had betrayed her. Bucky put his metal hand on her shoulder before continuing for her.

“The van was found abandoned in New Jersey, and there were signs of a struggle. The roof had been melted in two, the bag that was over her head was in pieces. Stevie, there was blood at the scene. A lot of it. Some of it belonged to the hired goons but Darcy also lost a great deal."

“What are we waiting for? We gotta go get her! Ow, damn it, Helen!” Steve yelped when she roughly pulled a two inch piece of glass from his foot, then looked at him with an innocent face but a devious smirk. 

“You have to sit still for all of two hours, Steven, or I will use my super sedative to knock your super ass out”. She punctuated her statement by swiftly removing the last bit of glass, causing him to wince.

“Big baby,” Bucky mumbled under his breath, though in a room full of super solders and spies it was heard by almost everyone.

“Alexander Pierce is currently under investigation by the CIA, FBI, Interpol, MI6 and SHIELD. I’ve frozen his assets and bought the bank holding the mortgage to his house. It seems something happened to his last six payments, his bank's auto-draft misplaced them. Since California is primarily judicial foreclosure and it's been some months since his last payment posted, I have seized the property. We have Scott Lang and his friends en route to search the premises. Jarvis is running facial recognition software at all major airports, docks and train stations. Even the traffic lights at major intersections all over the world. There’s not a safe place in the world for him now. If that rat bastard comes out Jarvis will find him.”

They stared in shock at Pepper, who had never stopped typing as she spoke. She was one scary woman in her own right but with Jarvis at her beck and call she could take over the world, and Bucky didn’t think anyone could stop her. He had a new respect for Stark, having a lady like that at his side.

“Where’s Bruce?” Steve asked. Though turning into the Hulk took it out of him, he should have been there by now.

The whole room quietened. Bucky started to open his mouth, then closed it. Surprisingly it was Tony who had spoken up for the first time since Steve woke.

“I hacked Pierce, Rumlow, the Secretary of Defense. Hell, even the Pentagon. I knew those Hydra ass clowns had to have left a trace somewhere. And they did. Senator Stern is one of them. Or was. He was taken by Rhodey to some secret military base so they could “question” him. We found something on his hard drive, emails between him and General Ross.” 

He stopped to take a drink of amber liquid from a flask in his pocket, then loosened his collar. Steve was momentarily transported back 75 years. He had seen Howard do that same thing when there was something he was unwilling to say. 

“Ross’s daughter, Betty ... You know, the professor at Culver with the lips.” 

Steve nodded. Bruce still carried her picture around. She was a gorgeous dame, tall and willowy like Pepper, but with lush lips and twinkling eyes. Darcy had mentioned her several times. Betty mentored her at Culver, and had actually been the one to get her the internship with Jane.

“Her and Bruce used to bump uglies, and I guess she had a little Hulk in the oven. No one knew, not even Ross at first, but they investigated Jane and Darcy after Thor. Well, Ross saw a picture of Darcy and thought she looked familiar. Blood tests confirmed that Darcy is the biological daughter of Betty Ross and Bruce Banner".


	10. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little teaser hopefully I will add another chapter tomorrow. Thanks so much for the kudos and comments

“Is she ... does she have the … I mean, can she turn green?”

Steve gulped. Darcy was mad at him and if, no, when, they found her she would probably kick him in the ass. Which he deserved, but if his feisty little dame could go green then he was in more trouble then he'd thought.

“No, If she had we would have found out sooner. I guess Betty got knocked up in her freshmen year of college. Who knew Bruce had it in him, am I right?” Sam elbowed Tony, and he cleared his throat, continuing.

“Well, anyway, Betty gave Darcy up, dropped her off at a fire station and went on with her merry life.” Tony’s voice was filled with disgust. He and the kid had talked many times about her life in the group home, how she was given a garbage bag to keep all her possessions in while she moved around foster homes. Always being returned before Christmas, because most of the foster families were too cheap to buy a present for a kid that wasn’t theirs.

“It wasn’t quite like that, Stark,” a soft voice interrupted from the hall. Steve looked up and gulped. Seeing her in person was very different to the wrinkled photograph Bruce had kept. The woman was beautiful. She had the same sea green eyes as Darcy, the same lush lips, and soft brown hair that fell to her waist in waves. Even the same penchant for ruby red lipstick. Bruce quietly followed her in.

“I was really young, just starting college when I got pregnant. And my father, he was … well, you know how he is. I was afraid of what he would do, afraid that he would make me get rid of her. So I took an internship.” She scoffed at the irony.

“My professor knew, and she helped me hide the pregnancy. Bruce never knew. He would have wanted to marry me, drop out of college do the right thing. I had dreams and ambitions of my own, and Bruce is brilliant. It would have been a waste for him to get a menial job. He was halfway through his first PhD and just starting his second. The student loans were crushing him. So I did what I thought was right for me, for all of us, at the time. It hurt but I wasn’t ready to be a mom, and she deserved a great mom. I was so sure someone would adopt and love her. She was the most beautiful baby, all big eyes and curls".

"Once we were established in our careers I thought perhaps I could find her, maybe be her friend if not her mom. She was already 17 by then but then the Hulk happened. Things just got away from me, and I thought it was better that Bruce never knew. Because then there was nothing to tie him to her, nothing my father could use to control him.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it. We could have done it. I could have raised her. She was my little girl, and she grew up without an ounce of love because you didn’t give me a chance.” Bruce was still more green than normal, and his chest heaved as if he were desperately trying to stay calm. 

“It wasn’t an easy choice to make but I didn’t regret it. I knew we weren’t what was best for Darcy. And she came back to me after a time, came back to both of us.”

****************************TRIGGER ALERT DO NOT PASS GO****************************

“Best for Darcy! Best for Darcy was growing up unloved and discarded in group homes?! Beaten and abused then returned like rubbish! Do you know what happens to 12 year old little girls in foster care with D cups, Betty?" 

***************************Safe*****************************************************

Again, someone came into the room without Steve noticing. Natasha shook her head at him, a reprimand for his distraction. In other circumstances being caught unawares could get him killed. Jane Foster came charging into the room, a tiny avenging angel in plaid. She launched herself at Betty, clawing at her like a deranged hellcat. Her little fist punched Betty over and over, splitting her lip and, Steve was sure, breaking her nose. Well, he thought wryly, Helen will be busy today. Steve watched Bruce anxiously, but the man was remarkably calm watching his former lover get her face punched out.

It was Sam who pulled Jane from Betty, either getting over his fear of the tiny termagant or deciding that Betty had been punished enough. Jane slumped in Sam's arms, sobs wracking her tiny frame. 

“Jarvis, I’m going to need the name of the every foster family that had any contact with Darcy. I want names, birthdates, social security numbers, bank history, everything. If they sneezed in school I want to know it.” Tony's voice was hard. For once there was no sneer, no joke, only only steely brown eyes and tense shoulders.

Bruce, who had stayed calm through everything, finally broke. Instead of going green like most of them had feared, he caved in on himself.Shoulders shaking, making whimpering noises. Betty went towards him but was stopped by a flinty-eyed Pepper. 

“Go see Helen, I’m pretty sure Jane broke your nose.” Her voice was calm but cold. Steve had heard her address the pizza guy with more warmth after he forgot her vegetarian pizza.

“I am sorry, Bruce, for what its worth.”

Bruce said nothing, still collapsed in a heap on the floor. Tony stared at his friend helplessly. He could poke prod and get him to let go some of the stick up his ass, but how do you comfort a guy who just found out he had a daughter? That he had missed out on her life, and that life had been so hard. Tony himself had a difficult time reconciling what he heard with Darcy, the bright, snarky girl who had stolen his heart.

“Aww, shit, does this mean we have to share custody?” he asked, causing Pepper to facepalm in exasperation 

“Not the time, Tony.”

“She's my daughter, Tony!”

Pepper and Bruce said at the same time

“What, I’ll share custody. Every other week and the third weekend a month, right. That’s usually how these things work.”

Bruce laughed, he couldn’t help himself. Most people couldn’t see past Tony's snark and ego, but Bruce did. To the kind person he was inside, the guy who didn’t open up often but when he let you in gave you everything. Who upgraded their weapons to make sure they were safe, then made an inappropriate joke to hide the fact that he cared. Who had taken one look at Darcy sitting on his best guard in the lobby all those months ago, and claimed her as a daughter. 

“Fine, but I get two weekends a month, and she’s in my lab on Mondays.” Bruce answered unfolding himself from the floor. 

“Hey, assholes, she was my minion first. I get first dibs.” Jane said, still trapped in Sam's arms. He wasn’t stupid, she might be calm but Sam had seen her stab an intern with a pen because he threw out her notes. Nope, he wasn’t about to let her go while Betty was anywhere near. He'd have to look into getting another therapist for the team. Amazing as he was, even he couldn’t handle all their baggage alone.

“What if she doesn’t like me?” Bruce whispered “I mean, I abandoned her and I turn into a giant green rage monster.”

“Don’t be stupid. Darce loves you. She told me herself that you and Tony were like her dads. Plus if she hears you calling Hulk a monster she’s going to throw all your tea in the pool again.”

“That was her?!” Bruce yelled in outrage. That tea was expensive, he had it flown in from India

“Well you called Hulk a mindless beast, so we decided to do a re-enactment of the Boston Tea Party.” Bucky smiled at the memory. 

She had loaded all Bruce’s expensive tea bags on little ships and they sent them out to sea. Or at least the deep end of the pool on the 80thfloor. Then they stole Clint’s trick arrows and took turns shooting the ships, and watching as they exploded bits of ship and tea everywhere.

“She does have a soft spot for Big Green, and he has one for her for that matter.” Steve said with a small smile. He instantly regretted speaking, because seven pairs of eyes were on him with varying degrees of anger.

“You fix this with Darcy once we find her. Beg her for forgiveness and stop calling her on that line of hers. That's my little girl you’ve been defiling.” Bruce growls, his his eyes bright green.

“Think it's her that’s been defiling him," Bucky joked, before backing up with his hands in the air as Bruce's gaze turned towards him.

They would be alright, Steve thought. Now that they knew it that Ross was responsible for Darcy's disappearance, they knew where to start. They would find her, and after they beat Ross to a pulp he would tell her he loved her. Maybe they should bring Foster with them. She was small, but she sure packed a punch.


	11. BAMF and other things that start with B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my angel Beta Konichiwa_Kitty for not only editing my mess but also helping with the writers block and giving me great ideas to work off. You guys I have never had a beta before and I am ridiculously excited about it. Easily compared to when I got my first business cards! Thanks so much for the reading and the Kudos and the comments. I was in a writers slump for a while and the steady comments on this keep me going so thanks!!!! Ok so normally I hate Rumlow he’s a hatable guy but this amazing fantastic writer PumkinDoodles (you should check her out she’s amazing) has me convinced he may have a soul after all so I wanted to give him a little something extra and he’s hot so yeah

Darcy woke up in a van, bag over her face, body rolling around like a Gatorade in an empty trunk due to her tied-up wrists. 

"Fuck", she thought with a snarl. "Ruined my whole dramatic exit by getting kidnapped again". 

Odin’s left ballsack, this was getting old. Well, this time those fucks took the wrong woman, she was going to kick their asses, save herself, then go back to the tower and make Jane an apology pop tart cake. Nothing like getting kidnapped to give a girl perspective. She knew Jane would never intentionally hurt her and neither would the team, but she was so getting a pony out of Tony for this one! Maybe even a dog, no, two dogs and a pony. A jolt as the van stopped snapped her out of her thoughts. Oh right, being kidnapped again. Focus, Darcy!

“Hey, cock waffles! I gotta pee!” she shouted to her captors. It sounded like there were three ... and that a door at the front was opening.

“Shut up, bitch.” Rollins yelled from somewhere in front of her.

“Fine, I’m peeing all over your van! And FYI, if we're in a black van it screams villain. If you want to be sneaky get a Prius, no-one suspects people in a Prius. Also, can we like open a window? I can smell the McDonalds fries and it's really rude not to share with your hostage. Did I ever tell you about the time Jane and I got kidnapped in Norway? Yup, by mooses? Meese? Some ass monkey decided to genetically engineer moose and let me tell you, those things were scary. Think vampire teeth and antlers, it was like a lost Lovecraft novel.”

The back doors swung open. "shut the fuck up!” yelled a third Hydra asshole grabbing her shoulder roughly. Darcy smiled under the bag. She swung her fiery fist at him and winced a little, smelling burnt flesh. Ripping through the back of the bag, she stood. Natasha and Bucky had taught her to use her strengths well. Talking was her biggest strength; while she distracted them with chatter she had burned through the ropes. Darcy moved forward to peer through the internal window, mentally groaning. 

“Yeah, next time you guys kidnap someone you should probably not experiment on them and make them stronger. It just might come back to bite you in the ass”

She bared her teeth at Rumlow, who had been driving, and glared at Rollins next to him. The third schmuck was now in the back with her, cradling his burnt face. 

“Miss me, darling?’’ Rumlow cooed.

“Oh, honey, I sure did. I meant to get your head with my little blasters, but I'll just try again.”

She dodged the knife he threw, thanking Natasha for making her get up and exercise, even if it was at ass o clock in the morning. She vowed to send her thank you vodka and mini muffins.

Unfortunately, they knew her too, and they knew how she hated Rollins with all her feminist soul. She was so distracted by him, it wasn't until she was pistol whipped from behind she realised the third Hydra agent was up and moving again. Falling to the floor, fist still on fire, she aimed wildly. Although she split part of the back of the van in half, she couldn't avoid him. He slammed his fist into her face, and her head reverberated against the metal floor of the van as he carried on punching. He'd hit her a few times before Romlow, of all people, pulled him off.

“We're supposed to bring her in, not kill her, Grant.”

“Look what the bitch did to my face!” With the burns and the newly broken nose, the thug wasn't as attractive any more. 

Darcy sneered at him through bloody teeth. “You hit like a toddler!” She spat blood at him, smiling as he flinched. She felt powerful, badass, and wondered for a moment if this was how Pepper and Natasha felt all the time. It was a heady, wonderful feeling. Having powers, knowing she wasn’t going to be the vulnerable one anymore. Hell, she could be the next Avenger but she would need a cool name. Mistress? No, too BDSM. Shock, Tiny Taser, the Buxom Avenger? 

Fuuucckk! Rollins had managed to punch her in the face during her distraction. Her head whipped back and knocked against the van. Her last thought was that the Buxom Avenger was still a pretty good nickname.

*

Darcy woke slowly, head pounding, mouth tasting like she had licked sand a bear had pissed on after eating a dead buzzard. She shook her head to clear it, then subsequently regretted all her life choices as her head pounded even more. A high school marching band played "We will rock you" badly over and over, until she was pretty sure she would throw up … yup, and it tasted every bit as vile as she had imagined.

“Oh good, you’re awake. I was starting to worry. My boys are good but, well, they can get a little overzealous. No harm done though. You’re here, and now we can talk.”

Cracking one eye open, Darcy saw the manscaped, wrinkled face of Thunderass Ross.

“Dude, no, just no. If you want to play good cop bad cop, or good evil Nazi bad evil Nazi, then I’m going to need a fuckload of coffee, a shower and a tooth brush. The electric kind with the water rinse would be best.”

Darcy lay down on her metal cot, back to Ross, wondering metal cot, who does that? Who even sells metal cots anymore, and who buys them besides evil guys? Natasha should just trace the sales of metal cots. Darcy bet they would find all the bad guys then. She would have to remember to tell Nat that after she apologized for being an ass clown.

Ross laughed out loud at her words. Yes, he thought, she would do. She was tough in a way her mother and grandmother never were. She wouldn’t break easily. Hell, she hadn’t broken when he had her the last time, and he had her for twenty six days. Granted, he had never personally interacted with her, but he had watched the footage, read the reports. She would be his greatest creation. The drop of water to crack the mountain that was the Avengers. He knew they would care for and love her. That Captain Rogers had fallen for her was icing on the cake, and now he was going to use her to bring them down.

“You heard the lady, some coffee and food will be waiting for you. Brock, take Ms. Lewis to the showers.” Rollins leered at her, the dirty bastard, and Darcy had never wanted to put a pen through someone’s eye more than at that moment. 

She followed Brock sedately. Wondering when she got on first name basis with Nazi’s. Whatever magic mojo they had put into her was either exhausted from her earlier try at escaping, or she just couldn’t access it. She should apologize to Bruce for not listening to him about learning to control her powers, rather than pretend they didn’t exist. Damn, he was smug when he was right. Maybe she would just buy him some of the stinky expensive tea that she had “accidentally" sank. 

When she reached the showers Darcy realized two things. They were in some kind of old gym or school, and Rumlow and Rollins who had followed weren’t leaving while she undressed. She considered briefly trying to seduce Rumlow to steal his gun, But then she’d have to deal with Rollins and if she suddenly stopped hating his guts he would be suspicious. Well, insult and distraction it was.

“Hey, jackass! Huh, jackass and your name is Jack. It's like your parents knew you’d be an asshole. Anyway, are you planning on standing there and perving on me? Turn around! These goodies are not for free. Also I have curly hair. Find some conditioner stat because I do not negotiate with terrorists without coffee and frizz-free hair.”

Brock chuckled, then handcuffed one wrist to the metal shower head. 

Giving her one last long look Jack left presumably to go find conditioner for her or you know do some other evil shit, you could never tell with Nazi’s.

“Make sure its for curly hair dick bag. I’m not getting split ends for anyone!”

“How am I supposed to wash my lady bits with only one hand! What if I drop the soap?”

“Well, darlin', I'll be glad to wash anything you can't reach.”

“In your dreams, Brock, who names their kid Brock anyways what is a Brock.”

“Damn right”.

“Eww, dude, can you please stop perving on me! We are supposed to have a hate hate relationship. You are the evil nazi kidnapper and I am the beautiful, buxom, badass damsel. You can't stray from the script, Brock.”

“So you don’t want conditioner or body wash?”

“Fuck, Dude, why you being so ... well, not nice, but less stabby hitty evil guy?”

“We’re not all bad, darlin'. It's just business,nothing personal. If I had met you anywhere else I bet you’d like me just fine.”

Darcy took a moment to look him over. He was tall, dark and ripped, seriously ripped. Striking rather than handsome thanks to the scarring, but Darcy could look passed that. What she couldn’t look passed was the homicidal Nazi part.

“Maybe, but I’m pretty sure I’m Jewish, dude, and your whole crazy evil organization was founded on killing my people.”

“You’re probably right, but still, I woulda showed you a good time.” he placed three tiny bottles on the soap dish attached to the shower pipe, then turned around.

Darcy washed her hair and did not think about Rumlow had not stopped Jack when he went to find conditioner. Maybe that’s not where he went or maybe Brock knew that Jack would never turn around and be a gentleman. Fuck now she had a gentleman Nazi to deal with! This was worse than the regular ones, she felt like she was in a Romcom in the 70s she should be yodeling on a mountain in Sweden somewhere surrounded by perfect blonde children. Fuck my life.


	12. Wombats and other things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my awesome beta Konichiwa_Kitty. I am sorry this is late its actually been done for a day or so but yesterday I had the worst day ever. MY baby was sick and we ended up in the ER for five hours on the way home from the ER I was pulled over. Which no big normally I wasn’t speeding or anything but I guess he ran my plate and I had an unpaid ticket well this “Wonderful man” pulled a gun on me screamed he was taking me to jail in front of my baby and called me a liar. I was in tears and shaking and had to call my sister to come get me. I was so terrified of this guy i refused to go out today he told me he would be watching me and if I drove again without a license he would throw my ass in jail. I didn’t know that my license was suspended some red light ticket my husband got in my car. But this cop treated me like a criminal screaming and threatening me and I just feel awful. So sorry about this little rant but I have no one else to rant to anyways here is a chapter I hope you like it! The next one will be up in like 3 days top thanks so much for reading!!!

“Yo, dude, this is a pretty dope house, are you sure Ms. Pepper said it was ok to rob it like this though? I heard from my cousin Marta who heard from her baby daddy Chucho whose new lady works as a maid that the guy who lives here is like mad scary. I’m not talking like Pennywise in a closet scary but like six months behind on your child support and getting your taxes garnished scary. Not that I’m behind on my child support because you know it ain’t right for a man not to take care of his kids. I don’t even have kids but when I do it's going to be with a special lady you know life-long commitment. If things don’t work out like they supposed to then I’m going to be like you Scottie. 'Cus I got like mad respect for you. You’s a good dad. I mean I knew this one guy that was all like I ain’t paying child support because my baby mama uses it to pay her rent an' her light bill and I was like yo man that’s messed up because like your kid lives in that apartment and needs that light to do his homework and like live. You don’t want your kid getting cold in the winter because you too cheap to pay child support then your kid get pneumonia and goes to the hospital and pneumonia ain’t no joke. My uncle Ricky got pneumonia and the next day he died. He didn’t die of pneumonia he got shot by his ex-wife but he would have been able to run away if he didn’t have pneumonia. So you sure it's cool for us to be here though?”

Scott shook his head, Luis had lost him somewhere at baby mama but that was alright. 

“Yeah, Luis, Hope is following Pierce in the suit so the house is all ours. Pepper even said that we could have anything in the house we want. She’s one scary lady, she’s going after this guy hard. Kurt, you check out the security. Pepper owns this place but no one has been in since SI took possession and creepy evil Nazi guy probably has tight security. The ants and I are going to take the upstairs then, well, switch. Fresh pair of eyes or even ants may be the difference between finding evidence to convict the fucker and not.”

“I vill do. I shall go in like ghost in village at night to steal children.”

“Ok, player, you do you.” Dave just shook his head, and wondered how he went from prison to being on a team with a tiny dude and Kurt. Luis was a whole nother enchilada, but prison buds and all that. Not that he was complaining; it was nice being a good guy, and if he still got to flex his pilfering muscles while he was at it, so it was all good in his book.

“Vhat ve looking for in this place of evil? Perhaps ve should have brought the Baba Yaga with us.” 

Kurt suggestef, looking behind him for Ava, aka the Ghost, and then crossing himself. He had been privy to the explanation of her powers as well as retreat from the dark side, but he still feared the woman. She was too much like the old country for his taste. Too much legend, darkness and ambiguous goodness. Kurt felt, though he never said, that Ava could go dark at any moment. She had lived too long in the shadows to come out into the light completely, and only a Russian could understand how that could affect someone. How becoming a ghost was a curse and a blessing. He shivered in the California sunshine. Those thoughts were best left outside in the sun, lest they fester into being.

“Nah, bro, like Ava’s cool as shit but she scares me and not like Ms. Pepper, but in a real way like one day she might like bite my hand off. My neighbor had this dog like a cute little chihuahua and I know I told her like just 'cus you're Mexican doesn’t mean you have to have a chihuahua cus that’s like furthering the stereotype but anyways. This dog was so cute and tiny and every day I would pet it and bring him a little treat and Pinky, that was his name the dog, not my neighbor, well Pinky was so sweet just licking my hand and shaking so you just wanted to shelter him. One day I went to pet Pinky and he bit me for no reason just shredded my hand I had to get like 12 stitches. I didn’t have any insurance and the hospital sent me a bill for like $11,000 and I was like yo man this is ridiculous. I should have let Marta sew me up cus she takes care of all her kids stuff but she was kinda mad at me and she does that Brujeria (Spanish witchcraft), and I didn’t want her replacing my fingers with chicken bones. Healthcare in the United States is ridiculous man. Like I went to this lecture about how in other countries they pay as little as 20$ for routine procedures and I got this bill for 12 stitches and some antibiotics. Anyways it turns out like people always say pit bulls all are evil and aggressive but there really are no aggressive breeds except Chihuahuas those things are mad aggressive and they turn on you like quick. Like that Ava chick she makes me feel like I’m petting Pinky again and I’m just waiting on her to bite me.”

Kurt laughed; Luis was long-winded, but he managed to get to the heart of the matter in his own unique way. So he nodded his head in agreement and kept typing.

“Truth, brother.” Dave fist-bumped Luis.

Scott didn’t say anything, because Hope and Janet were trying really hard to help Ava. He felt bad about what happened to her but quietly, he and Hank had been secretly working on contingency plans in case Ava went all Ghost again. 

After Kurt disabled the outside security Scott and Ant-tonio Banderas went upstairs, searching laptops, computers and other electronics. He didn’t tell the others yet but Pepper had given them this house. They could live and work from it, giving their EX_Con business a more legitimate look. Sure, their crappy apartment had nostalgia, but since the whole Ghost thing and saving Mrs. Pym, EX-Con had been getting good publicity but no big money. People didn't want to hire high-tech security from a crappy store front on the metaphorical wrong sides of the tracks.

“Yo, we found this sweet ass secret room behind the library. I mean it wasn’t behind the book shelf but under the floorboards but still it was pretty cool. It reminds me of those old movies with like Vincent Prince and shit it's super creepy down there. They have this like chair it's like an electric chair only not. My cousin chilled with this dude who got the chair and it was like mad tragic you know 'cus he could have been something but he didn’t have a father figure and growing up in the hood the only way to survive is crime but yeah he died and my cousin went to the execution cus she was all like he should have a friendly face but she got sick 'cus like the smell you know. She still won't eat barbecue which like tragic because I make the bomb ass ribs. I let them rest for 24 hours in Mami’s sofrito and then I slow cook them with homemade sauce the secret is bourbon heck yeah it makes you want ... what ... what?”

“Luis! Where is the room?”

“Oh yeah, I’ll show you come on.”

“Dis is bad news here. This man, vhat he do to make Ms. Pepper so angry?” Kurt asked, surreptitiously looking around the dank space. It gave him the chills and he crossed himself. 

“They took Darcy.” Scott whispered, too disturbed by the files he was reading to wonder why he was whispering.

“Darcy Lewis? That fine ass girl that helped you make those cupcakes for Cassie? Damn, son, that’s fucked up and that girl is like fine and nice. That’s rare usually fine girls are mean but Darcy she nice she helped me debug the system when I accidentally opened that chain mail virus but man like you know I have a friend who dated this girl whose brother's roommate didn’t open a chain email and two days later he got hit by a bus no lie. Darcy though she all like ba bam! All curves like I like. Not that I don’t appreciate a willowy lady because Darcy taught me all about the feminist movement and I shouldn’t judge women by their looks and real women look however they damn well please so I can like appreciate the inner and outer beauty of all kinds of women but if I had to pick it would be one shaped like Darcy 'cus damn!"


	13. The Three R’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, Thanks so much for the reads and the kudos thanks especially for all the commments and support. Sorry I was in such a ranty funcky mood last time. I’m much better now. Thanks once again to Konichiwa_kitty my lovely beta who keeps me in grammatical line and is an endless source of inspiration. The next chapters will be switching point of view for a bit before the big showdown. Hope you like it.

“You all done, darlin'? Jackie boy will be back any minute, and he ain’t as much of a gentleman as I am.” Rumlow called out to Darcy, his back still turned.

“Yeah, Brock I’m good, at least I’m clean if nothing else.” She mumbled, but he seemed to hear because he turned around slowly. Sometime during her shower he had acquired some clothes, and he handed them to her with a slow perusal and a smirk.

“Hey buddy, eyes up here! I thought you said you were a gentleman,” she accused 

“I never said I was a gentleman, just more of one than Rollins,” he replied with a devious smile. “Now come on, hurry up and get dressed before we have half of the strike team in here volunteering to help you.”

“Why you being so not evil, Brock? Is this part of the good Nazi bad Nazi plan or what? Because I expect Thunderass Ross to be duplicitous, but you always struck me as more straightforward. Except for pretending to be Shield, you've always been pretty up front about what you are.”

Darcy dressed in the clothes he had given her. White t-shirt, and grey sweat pants that were just a tad too long. No underwear, but beggars and choosers and all that jazz. Rumlow didn’t turn around this time, but his gaze stayed just above her head. If she were honest, she had had a crush on him when she first met him. Rollins and the other strike team members had given her the creeps. 

“There are some days, darlin', when I wonder just what side I’m really on. I started out a Marine Special Ops, then Shield recruited me. I'm good at what I do. You start to get assignments, take out so and so for the greater good. Blackmail this world leader, kidnap that one, but I always thought what I was doing was for good, you know. I did the bad things, got my hands dirty, for the good of humanity. Made the choices so good people didn’t have to. Then Pierce comes and tell me everything I did was for Hydra, but was still for the greater good. I had a choice, I guess, follow them or die. I wanted to live, needed to take care of my family but, more importantly, if I believed them, if I followed them ... all those kills, all those people, I didn’t kill them for nothing. I wasn’t the bad guy.”

“But you had to know, Brock. That it was wrong, the things they were doing, the things they made you do.”

Brock looked away, his face hard and his fist clenched. 

“By then it was too late. My sister and her kids were on the line, and I was in too deep. Cap, he’s a good guy. Reckless ... my God, is he reckless. Jumped out of a plane without a parachute once, but he was alright. Then I was ordered to take him out and I liked him, you know, worked with him. What was I supposed to do?”

“You could still leave. You don’t have to be one of them anymore. Let me out of here, help me escape. I’ll get you to the Tower, the Avengers will protect you and your family. Steve won't let them hurt innocents.”

“Steve, huh, so you and Cap got close. Tell me, did you know it was him you were talking to every night?”

Darcy looked away, tears burning her eyes. She wasn’t ashamed of her calls, but they were intimate, personal. She connected with her callers. For a few minutes it was just them, alone in the world, and she gave them relief, peace, whatever it was they needed.

“So you guys listened in?!” 

“Nothing personal, it’s the job, but damn you have a filthy mouth, darlin', and a good hand with frosting. Those pictures, mmm, I saved them. They were tasteful, never showing your face or even all of your body at once, just hints and peeks. You sure know how to drive a man to the edge. Never woulda thought the straight laced Captain had it in him. Never thought I’d be jealous of the boy scout either.”

He shrugged as he said it, his shoulders rippling, but Darcy knew it wasn’t as casual as he made out. 

“Then let's get out of here. Help me, Brock.”

“It's too late now, darlin', I already made my choices. I can't go back. Just do what Ross says. You’ll be alright and the good Captain will find you eventually. The Widow is already busting chops trying to find you, killed a couple of my men actually.”

“You need any help putting those things on?” Rollins asked, leering as he walked into the room. Thankfully Darcy was dressed already. She noticed Brock flinch at the words, and thought maybe she could get through to him. She just had to be quiet and not mouth off, so she could have some time alone to convince him. Or to knock him out, steal his gun and key card, and get the hell outta Dodge.

“Fuck you, Rollins, you pencil-dicked Nazi cock waffle!” Damn it! So much for keeping her mouth shut. Still, Brock smiled a little at her words, so that was something. It wasn’t much, just a little twitch of his lips, but it was enough to give her hope. 

He took off the cuffs roughly, pulling her wrist hard, causing her to wince. So she flicked him off … a little bit. Mostly she kept quiet as he took her back to the main room. Only muttering obscenities, instead of shouting them. 

“Oh goody, my breakfast! Tell me this is the good coffee, none of that brown water your people drink. I want dark roast Columbian or nothing. And where’s the syrup? What kind of heathen brings waffles and no syrup? Odin’s beard, this is torture.”

Ross laughed. Oh yeah, this girl had more of him than Betty ever did. This was going to be to easy. He watched her eat, nodding in pride as he saw her surreptitiously smell everything before she tasted it. Checking for poisons, smart. Some were colorless and tasteless, but most would either kill her immediately or just knock her out. She'd figured out he wanted her alive so didn’t worry about the drugs. Pragmatic too, he thought to himself with a small nod. 

“So what’s the what, bad guys? Not that I don’t appreciate the hospitality because I don’t, but what do you want? You already gave me creepy burny powers, what next? Ooh, do I get to pick? I want to pick! I want to fly and go invisible, but not like always. Ait would be a shame to hide this fine ass light under a bushel but, you know, Avengers locker room. Can you teach me the thighs of death move? Natasha won't teach me.”

“This is not a joke, kid! You’re in real trouble here, and if you can't keep that mouth of yours shut I’m going to shut it for you.” Rollins glared at her from across the room.

“Ok, one, fuck you. Two, fuck you. Three, you already kidnapped me, manhandled me and drugged me. I’m not afraid of you, Rollins. When Steve and the others come - and they will - they are going to kick your ass to next Tuesday. And that’s if the Hulk leaves anything left. Hulky loves me the best, fuck nugget!”

Rollins turned purple and started towards her, but was waved away by Ross. Darcy stuck her tongue at him, and continued to drink her crappy medium roast. How did Hydra last so long when they couldn’t even get a coffee order right?

“Ah, yes, the Hulk. Our file says he is quite fond of you. I wondered if somehow he knew what even Banner didn’t.”

“Ok, I’ll bite. What could the Hulk possibly know that Bruce didn’t?” 

Ross smiled. He walked around her, one hand on her shoulder, and with the other grabbed her cup. He took a long sip, and Darcy wanted to gut the coffee stealing asshole where he stood.

“Eh, medium roast."

“So Bruce didn’t know coffee is better than tea. How is that relevant?”

“Ms. Lewis, huh, that’s an interesting name, Lewis. I’m going to tell you a story, and if you're good I’ll have Rollins go out and get you real coffee. How about a Starbucks white chocolate mocha with a shot of espresso?"

He raised his eyebrow at her, and the gesture was familiar somehow.

“Fine, Rollins, honey, be a good little dear and bring me an almond biscotti, the one with the chocolate. That’s a good boy.” She made a shooing motion, causing Ross to laugh and Brock to grab Rollins by the shoulder, hurriedly whispering to him. Darcy thought she caught the words orders and alive.

“You see, Banner was brilliant. A prodigy in nuclear physics and biochemistry, the leading mind on gamma radiation. He was working on Erskine’s serum for me, though he didn’t know that, and something went wrong. Too much radiation and, well ... you know what happened. That’s not the important part of this story though. You see, Banner was involved with my daughter, Betty, and I knew he would contact her eventually. So I had her phones traced, a discreet tail on her. Imagine my surprise when reviewing the reports I see this.”

He held up an 8 by 10 photo of her and Betty eating at the local diner. Since Betty was her mentor, they had often eaten together, and it was Betty who got her the internship with Jane.

“So what? Betty and I got dinner many times. Is this because she orders tea? I know it’s a flaw but I still love her.”

Ross said nothing, pulling another photo from the thick file in his hand. He didn’t show her right away though, placing it face down on the table.

“Darcy Lewis. 24 years old. Abandoned at three days old at the local fire station. Lived in a group home for three years before moving through a variety of foster homes. At four, your left arm was broken in two places. The doctors were told you fell but the break was suspicious. At six, you were admitted with a concussion and broken collar bone. At ten, you ran away and managed to stay missing for two days. When found you were malnourished and severely dehydrated.” He continued to rifle through the papers, throwing them down as he spoke.

“More broken arms, two more concussions. At twelve two broken ribs and a broken jaw, but this time you did some damage back, didn’t you? Your foster father was admitted with a pair of scissors in his groin. You’ve lived a tragic life, Darcy. Bounced from home to home, never really having a family. Being hurt or starved at worse, alone and unloved at best. Did you ever wonder who your parents were, why they left you alone in that hell?”

He flipped over the photo he had placed face down earlier. It was Darcy, but she didn’t ever remember taking that photo. She was wearing a high neck blue dress, smiling widely. Ross pulled out a different photo, this one of her in an old fashioned wedding dress.

“That’s not me, I’m not married. If you think you can blackmail me or force me to marry, you are crazier than I thought.”

“She looks just like you, doesn’t she? Same eyes and figure, but the nose is a little different and the hair just a shade lighter.”

She reached toward the photo with trembling hands. 

“So this is your game. You’ll what, tell me who my mom is if I cooperate? Well, no go. Fuck you and fuck her. She already abandoned me once. I’m not going to give up my friends for some woman I never met.”

“No, that’s not what I want at all. I just want to give you what you never had, a family, a purpose. Strength to stop those that hurt you.” He flipped one more photo, and Darcy gasped in horror. In this one the woman in the wedding dress was smiling up at her groom. He was younger, his eyes less hard, but she'd recognized Thaddeus Ross anywhere.


	14. Steve Luis and other things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I have been MIA. I got the flu and wanted to curl in a ball and die but I’m feeling much better now. You know someone should have a flu service, like when your sick someone motherly could deliver you chicken soup whiskey and fluffy pillows. I’m just saying. Well I will be posting a couple of short chapters and I promise I will update again soon. Thanks for reading and the comments I live for them like Tinkerbell lives for belief. Once again my absolutely amazing beta has saved my behind and fixed these for your reading pleasure so thanks to Konichwa_kitty for her hard work.

"What do you got, Natasha?” Steve asked, pacing the common room floor.

“It was definitely the Strike Team. I managed to convince a couple of guys to talk. Pierce had gone to ground and so has Ross, but we picked up Betty’s tail pretty easy. Bruce is talking to him downstairs.”

“Code Green?”

“Actually, no, it's Bruce who’s beating the hell outta him.” At Natasha’s glare Bucky corrected, “Interrogating him.” This was said with an eye roll.

“And Foster, how's she doing?”

“Thor took her to Asgard, she still punches Betty every time she sees her. And, well, even Helen can only repair a broken nose so many times in a day. Thor's got Heimdall on it, and he should be back in a couple of hours with some news.”

Steve put his face in his hands, feeling tired and helpless. He hated not being able to do more. He had punched his way through three Hydra bases and one Aim base, but still no Darcy. He was getting desperate. Tony and Pepper were tearing apart suspected Hydra members, cutting off funding by buying banks and any publicly traded companies of suspected sympathizers. SI stock was skyrocketing with all the hostile takeovers. Speculators were going crazy wondering, coming up with ever more crazy ideas as to why the sudden interest in these companies. None of them were even close to right. And Steve, well, he’d been punching people and things and feeling distinctly melancholy about it. He wasn’t getting anywhere and he finally realized that Stark, no, Tony, was right. He couldn’t punch his way out of every situation. Before the war, before the serum, he was somebody, a real person. But after the serum he lost sight of that, became a warrior, a gun that they pointed at the next bad guy and said go get em, and he did that very well. 

Darcy made him realize he wanted to be more than a weapon. Hell, aside from his mobile he hadn’t even tried to learn anything about this time. Refused to integrate, like the stubborn old fool he was. All because he missed the '40s, but they were over and he never stopped to appreciate all the wonderful things about now. Like Darcy, color television, the internet - that was wonderful - cell phones and picture texts. Steve went to find Tony to apologize and learn how he could do something, anything else, to help find Darcy. He vowed when they found her he would tell her how much he needed her. 

Meanwhile, over at Pierce's ex-house ...

Scott shook his head. Pierce was definitely part of Project Centipede and behind Darcy’s kidnapping. He clenched his fist, pissed. Darcy was a nice person. She wasn’t like the rest of them, she didn’t belong in this crazy life, and fucking Pierce and Ross dragged her in. He had sent his findings to Pepper and Stark, and he knew they would find Darcy. "But in what condition?", a little voice in his head asked. He slammed his hand on the metal table.

“Yo dog, it's alright, Darcy, she’s tough. Captain Steve Merica is going to find her.”

“I know Dave, it's just good people keep getting pulled into this crazy life.”

“Darcy is strong like Russian vodka, she vill be fine. Ve help find her, then we burn zis evil place down.”

“Yeah, now you talking my language, Kurt. It's going to be lit in here.” Dave smiled wickedly 

“Wait, guys about that. Uh, well, Pepper and Stark gave us this place. She didn’t want anyone else buying this place especially now after …” 

He nodded his head to the chair, disgusted. Maybe they should just burn the place to the ground. Almost as if he could read his thoughts Luis started waving his hands around.

“Now, Scottie, let's not be too hasty. I know this place is like legit evil but yo free rent. We could move shop and we wouldn’t have to be next to a bodega and a pet shop. You know our place smells like wet dog and tacos. Listen I’ll call Marta up I told you she’s into that brujeria, we'll have her come in with sage and clean this place out. Like Marta she's for reals, ok, even her baby daddy don’t mess with her. His child support is early because she is scary! This one time he pissed her off and the next day he went out for coffee and a deer hit him. Like legit the deer ran into his car, side swiped him, then he got fired for leaving the job and not clocking out. Then his house got hit by a tornado, just his house! You remember that, Scottie, it was a freak tornado that came out of nowhere, the weather men were all up in arms about it and they were studying it because it was like a natural disaster but like really localized. They were saying it was El Niño but I know it was El Nina Marta 'cus she like's La Diabla. So she can get the evil out this place like mad easy and we can call our priest Father Brian, like he’s super white but he’s just delightful and he even learned Spanish to speak with his congregation, like that’s dedication you know. Yeah a little paint and some blessings and we'll be cool”.

“Alright, well, Stark's sending some people to box this shit up, but why don’t we have fun with that first.” Scott pointed at the chair.

“What if zhey want to study it?” Kurt asked, eyeing the chair warily

“I don’t care. No one needs to know how that thing works. We destroy it, no-one will ever sit in that again. Come help me drag this outside, then we'll have some fun.”

“Luis, how did you manage to get this stuff here so fast?” Dave asked, looking at the M-80s and other explosives now strapped to the hated chair.

“My friend Moises who I grew up with well he goes up to Indiana and smuggles them here. Moises is the best, I mean he has four sisters so he grew up like sensitive to a woman’s plight in this world so he’s a good guy. He has 23 nieces and nephew and he’s mad good with them. I help him babysit all the time, like one time the littlest one Ralphy he got a marble stuck in his nose and I was like freaking out because that looked like it hurt and I was afraid it would go into his brain because I heard if you punch someone in their nose and it goes into their brain they could die, and I was like if the marble goes up too high will this kid die? But Moises he’s like cool and just blew into his mouth and out popped the marble! It was gross man but that’s love. Like for real, Scottie, I love you like that. I’m saying in a strictly platonic way because I am comfortable in my sexuality that I would blow in your mouth if you got a marble stuck in there.”

“Uh, thanks, Luis.”

“I shouldn’t have even asked.”


	15. Betty’s a BAMF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally part of the last chapter but on great advice I decided to separate them into smaller chapters. I will update soon. to my Beta my new friend and muse Konichiwa_Kitty thank you for your tireless work in keeping me line.

Some time later, back at the Tower ...

Bruce was in the labs analyzing Darcy’s blood. Not just looking at the Project Centipede Hydra had put in her blood, but at her genetic markers. He was so stupid. He ran her blood on four different occasions to see if she was related to Tony, but he never recognized his own daughter. Fuck, what kind of man didn’t recognize his own kid; her genetic markers should have been at least half familiar, considering the amount of time he spent looking at his own blood. Or her face, the nose that mirrored his father or the chin that mirrored him. They had the same color hair, and she was petite, like his family. “Fuck!” he said out loud, slamming his hand on the counter. Vaguely feeling bad about breaking the lab table again, knowing Tony had just replaced them.

“Bruce.” Betty’s soft voice called him, and he took a deep breathe before he turned around, not sure if he really wanted to face her. He had loved Betty, a part of him would always love her. She had woken him up from a science induced trance with her light and laughter. She had been so different to the other women at school: brilliant, beautiful and so focused. He had spent so many years dreaming he could see her again, yet here she was and he couldn’t stand the sight of her. She had stolen the chance to have a family from him, to raise Darcy and give her a good life.

“I don’t … this isn’t a good time.”

“When is a good time, Bruce? You haven’t spoken more than two words to me and you won't even look at me.”

“You threw her away! You threw our daughter way like trash!” The last word was growled but she still understood it. “You should leave, I’m getting angry and you won't like me when I’m angry.”

“Oh, shut the fuck up, Bruce! You to Hulk,I’m not scared of you. Now sit the hell down and listen to me, jackass!”

Bruce sat down, though his eyes flashed green. Betty was right, neither he nor the Other Guy would ever hurt her. She was their kryptonite.

“I was 18 years old, pregnant, and a freshman at college. We had just started going out, you were a TA. I had no way of knowing if you were fucking your way through the freshies like the other TA’s. I had dreams, Bruce, dreams that didn’t involve being a mother. You accuse me of abandoning Darcy and I did, and I’ll answer to her one day but not you, Bruce! It’s my body that was nearly torn apart in childbirth. My life that would have been affected. You could have walked away at any time, but if I became a mother for one second I’d be one for my whole life. I wasn’t ready for that. I wanted her to have her best chance. I gave her a name and a chance at life, that’s all I was capable of doing at that time.”

“I wouldn’t have left.”

“Oh, really, so what country did Shield find you in? India? Yeah, that’s what I thought. How was I supposed to support a baby? How could I care for a baby and go to school, finish my PHD? I did what I had to do to survive so that I could get out from under my father's thumb! I wasn’t about to put a baby in his control. No matter what life Darcy had, it was a damn sight better than what she would have had under my father. Especially after you became the Hulk. I never regretted my decision. I still don’t. I’m not her mother, but I am her friend and I care about her, Bruce. I have known her longer than you, mentored her. So don’t you judge me or shut me out when you will never know what it is to make a decision like that!”

Bruce growled to himself, his fist clenched till his knuckles turned white, but he couldn’t deny her words. Who was he to judge her decisions? He was an avid feminist and known for his pro-choice stance, and here he was belittling her choices because they hurt him.

“I’m sorry, Betty. Darcy’s just ... she’s special and I love that kid, and I guess I was angry. Huh, me angry, there’s a surprise.”

Betty smiled at him.

“So, will you help me talk to Jane? She’s super protective of Darcy, which is funny considering a week after her internship started Jane called me, cursing up a storm and begging me for a new intern.”

“Really?"

“Yeah, she came to New Mexico in twenty pounds of knitwear! I mean, who does that?” Jane asked from the hall, wincing as Betty ducked behind Bruce.

“She messed with my machines and shut off the electricity after only three days of non-stop science. She was evil, but then somewhere after Betty yelled at me for being an over dramatic tyrant and her bringing me limited addition pop tarts I fell in love. Don’t get me wrong, I love Thor with all my heart, but Darcy, she’s like my missing piece, the other half to my soul and platonic soul mate. I’m lost without her and I’m sorry I punched you and kicked you and knocked your teeth out, Betty, I was angry with myself and and taking it out on you.”

Betty hugged Jane and wiped the tears from her tiny friend's eyes.

“I’m also sorry I cut up all your clothes. Tony will buy you more.”


	16. ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m alive. Let me first say I hope all of you are safe and Healthy and also fuck you 2020! Because what the fuck. I have been hiding in a cave and I am finally crawling out to update. I wont make any promises because honestly who knows when I will get a chance to update again. Thank you so much for reading I hope its ok.

So you’re really good at photo shop big whoop. There are snap chat filters that can do more.”

Darcy rolled her eyes just a tiny bit mad she had almost fallen for his blatant trick.

“These are not photo shopped dear girl.”

“Ok so I went from hostage to dear girl yeah sure this isn’t a set up. These are as real as the pictures of me and Keanu Reeves at the John Wick premier. Tell me another one and while you’re at it I have this bridge to sell you.”

“I’m not lying I am your”

“Luke I am your kidnapper!” She mocked with a gravely voice. “Dude you are old so Fucking old and there no way my awesome bounty came from your wrinkly ass balls.”

“No I’m not your father my wife passed many years before your birth. You see I was to easy on Betty let her run free because he mother had passed. She managed to get knocked up without my knowledge. I should have had a tail on her even then. When I saw the pictures of you and Betty eating I knew. Not just your uncanny resemblance to my late wife but Betty’s own behavior towards you, affectionate almost maternal. She mentored you did she not. A freshman enrolled in political science being mentored by a cellular biologists. Seems a little shifty if you ask me. The real kicker is when I saw your name on the Shield file, Darcy Lewis. You see Betty was named Elizabeth after her mothers favorite book. Pride and prejudice soon became a favorite of Betty’s as well and Lewis. I would have found you years ago if she had named you Darcy Lee. My wife’s maiden name was Lee after all.”

Darcy looked at the photos again. They could be clever fakes anyone with a decent computer could photo shop now days and she knew hydra would have some of the best. She wanted to protest but she couldn’t because she remembered the day so long ago when she walked into Betty’s class and she had done a double take when she first laid eyes on her. She remembered Betty’s gasp and how she had to leave the room to collect herself. Most of all she remembered Betty seeking her to apologize and offer to mentor her. Her Darcy Lewis and unproven freshman being tutored by the most lauded professor at Culver since Bruce Banner. Why had she taken such an interest in her? Why spend months convincing her cellular biology wasn’t the right field for her. 

“That bitch! she told me I didn’t have the right personality for science. She’s the reason I changed majors three times. Asshole!”

“You see even when she was taking an interest in you, it was to your detriment. She’s selfish she denied you a home a family, abandoned you to years of abuse at the hands of those monsters.” 

Darcy stayed silent she was pretty sure that meant Bruce was her dad. Thank Fuck she never found him attractive like that. Holy monkeys that could have gone so wrong. She sent a prayer of thanks to Frigga for Steve’s peach shaped ass for keeping her distracted from anyone else in the tower. 

“When I asked Pierce to have you taken it was only to tell you the truth about who you really were. Pierce got a little excited he wasn’t supposed to test out centipede on you. You could have had so much and I think we both know who your father is. He tested your blood after you escaped right?”

Darcy sighed, she had escaped good for her. In her nightmares she remembered melting the chains that held her to the wall and crawling out a vent with Jane. Shit they stole a car too. Well it wasn’t the first time. 

“You don’t think he recognized you. That he doesn’t know who you really are. He abandoned you just as much as Betty did, and they left you to think you had no one, no family.”

“Grandpa” Darcy’s voice shook with emotion.

Thaddeus barely kept the smile from his face. She fell for it hook line and sinker. She may be stronger than her mother and grandmother but she was still a woman still had a woman’s weakness. He would use her to bring down the Avengers and bring Rogers to heel then she would be the first test subject for Erskine’s new serum. Why waste a good soldier when he had a perfectly good guinea pig available.

Darcys loud laughter interrupted his thoughts. 

“Are fucking kidding me. Oh my Thor I couldn’t hold it in anymore. You thought what that I’d rush in your arms crying for my grandpappy. Fuck you Thunderass and the horse you rode in on. You should have done your research. I’m a raging feminist and if you even glanced at my facebook page you’d know I was pro choice. I’m just glad Betty chose not abort me because I’m fucking awesome and you know, I choose life. But its totes her decision and her body. You think Id give up all my beliefs because I was an orphan? You really are a stupid Fuck nugget! It’s because I’m an orphan that I believe in what I do. How many girls left the system pregnant with babies they couldn’t or wouldn’t care for. Better to have a chance with a stranger than know your mother hates you. Dude you really are stupid, we both know I’m probably Bruce’s daughter. The Hulk is going to flatten you. He was protective of me when he thought of me as a kid sister! But now thought holy shit, I almost feel bad for you.”

“Take her back to her room perhaps she needs more convincing. Jack you go ahead do you must. I tried the easy way but we can break her the hard way.”

“You’re going to dieeee.” Darcy sing songed to her captors.

“I’m dating Captain America, the Black widow is my best friend, Thor calls me his sister, the Hulk is my dad and Jane Fucking Foster is my sister. You better hope there’s nothing left of you before she gets here, because she will portal you to the ass end of space to be brain raped by Askavians and I’m not talking Harry Potter reading your mind brain raped. I’m talking fucking your skull till you die slowly screaming. So go ahead convince me Rollins! I’ll be sure to tell dad where he stick his size 107 foot in.” She bared her teeth at him.

“Shame really I was hoping I wouldn’t have to hurt you Darcy really I was. No one likes to hurt their grandkids. I have to do this for the good of mankind. You see every day more and more threats are born mutants, super solders, Hulks. They are a threat to our way of life. The American way is fading to be replaced by liberal crap. He she they thim shim you cant say that its not politically correct. Fuck them in my America a man can say what he wants.”

“Oh Frigga’s frosty tit shut the fuck up. Someone torture me already. Are you giving me the make Mercia great again speech for fucking reals dude. My Gods its like I finally know what’s its like to have a racist old grandfather. First off fucker welcome to the new world you prejudiced old fuck. Get off your dinosaur shut the fuck up and tell me again how many miles you had to walk to school in the rain to get school grandpa? Oh and how much was a bread back then?” She laughed Ross nodded at Rollins and walked away.

“I’m going to enjoy this bitch.” She never saw the punch coming but when she woke up she back in the familiar room but this time there was no Jane for her to focus on. Her head felt fuzzy and her jaw hurt. Running her tongue over her teeth she screamed.

“Fucking Cock waffle you broke my tooth! I don’t have dental mother fucker. I’m going to roast your balls over an open flame then shove them down your throat!”

“Promises promises, you really think they would give you that kind of power and not know how to control it. Dumb cunt we put a chip in your neck you wont be able to do shit to me. We’re going to have all sorts of fun


	17. Strange promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey look at me updating two fics in a day. I feel accomplished, I feel powerful I feel competent. Is this how people feel like all the time. I should do this more often. I probably wont but its a nice dream. Once again thanks for the reads and reviews. I hope you like it.

Thor strode in the room as Jane and Betty were hugging his footsteps thundered and his voice was jovial. 

“Friends this is a glorious day for Heimdall has found our Lady Darcy. She is in the place that is West of Virginia!”

Steve strode in with Tony and Clint. Natasha followed closely behind them.

“Let’s go then Why aren’t we leaving yet?” Betty asked

“First, you aren’t going at all. Jane can kick your ass so Hydra goons are out. Second Thor only knows shes somewhere in West Virginia which is big enough that we can’t just fly there without knowing exactly where were going. The jet would stick out like a soar thumb and we don’t want them to be warned and cut out.” Clint told her his fingers pointing at Betty.

“We know the general vicinity so now we know where to look. That narrows down our search significantly. Now I know whose bones to break and Tony is already having Jarvis run searches for old bases and empty factories things like that. We are going to find her and bring her home. The best thing you can do is wait here with Helen. She’s going to be pretty banged up and she’s going to need help.”

“You’re taking Jane.” Betty didn’t understand how they could take Jane based on the fact she was Darcy’s best Friend but not her mother. Not that Darcy knew that yet but still.

“Yes were taking Foster because she can kick my ass and Thor will kick Steve’s ass if we don’t. Plus you and the Hulk aren’t on the best of terms. Bruce may have forgiven you but the Hulk is simple and he’s really fucking angry at you. We can’t risk an incident so you stay.”

Clint put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a sympathetic squeeze. He knew Betty wanted to go but she would only be a distraction. Besides he wasn’t about to piss Foster off she was a scary little thing. Foster would stay in the Quinjet and any who came within 10 yards of her would either be taking a one way portal to the ass end of space or killed brutally by the Lady Sif. Jane’s personal bodyguard.

Darcy spit blood at that fucktard Rollins. Her whole body ached. She was pretty sure she had some broken ribs and her wrist didn’t seem to great either. Her grandfather hadn’t come to visit her again. He was her grandfather for a whole day and already shirking his duties. Fucker. 

“Aww come on bitch I ain’t done with you yet. I know you can take more than. You did the first time do you remember yet. Ooh we had a real good time you and me. Ross let me work you over real good.”

“I remember you hit like a bitch!” 

Rollins punched her again, the force knocking her to the floor and stealing her breath. The last thing she was was Jack Rolling leering over her before she was taken by blessed darkness. 

Jack licked his lips as he pulled down the sweat pants he had delivered earlier. Ross and Pierce hadn’t let him have her last time but he was gong to make sure he got a taste of her sweet little cunt this time. Show her what a real man was. His hands shook in anticipation, she was a feisty one and Jack loved when they fought back and no one had fought him harder than Darcy Lewis. He was hard just thinking of her dirty fucking mouth full of blood and spit baring her teeth at him. He would knock the rest of her teeth out then make her suck him off until she choked on him. He had pulled her pants off when the door slammed open. 

“Rollins, Pierce is here he wants you.”

“Tell him I’ll be there in a couple minutes.”

Brock hauled Rollins off throwing him into the wall. “Ross wants her intact, he cant put a little super soldier in her if you fuck her first.”

“Come on Brock look at her and that pretty little cunt. You can’s say you don’t want a piece of that. We’ll share you don’t mind sloppy seconds she might even be conscious by the time you get to her. You always did like her right. Something about her filthy mouth and luscious lips.”

“Pierce wants you now and your going to fucking follow order or I will put a bullet in your brain. I didn’t give everything up so you could ruin it all because you cant follow orders. Now get your ass to Pierce that’s an order and I am still your commander.”

Brock thought Jack would protest but he only threw one last glare at him before stomping away.Shaking his head he pulled the pants back up Darcy’s legs. She did have a pretty little pussy but he hadn’t wanted to get a look at her like this. He had liked her from the moment Coulson had brought her in swearing the whole way. He knew she was something else. 

“Darcy darlin, you gotta wake up honey. Jack will figure our soon enough that I sent him on a fools errand. We need to get out of here.” He shook her gently hoping not to hurt her when she screamed and swung a metal rod at his head.

“Die Fucker!” She screamed her swings going wild.

“Darlin where in the hell did you get that?” He held his hands up showing her he was not armed.

“Brock? When did you get here?”

“Couple minutes but we have to jet Darlin.”

“You’re helping me?’’

“Listen you were right. I knew for a while I was fighting for the wrong side and I made my peace with that. But what Ross plans on doing to you his own granddaughter it ain’t right. I got a car waiting but we need to leave now.”

Darcy stared at him trying to see inside him to see if this was another one of Ross’s dirty tricks. Before grabbing her homemade weapons and limping toward her. She would have to follow her instincts. Natasha had taught her many things including how to make a weapon from anything but the most important thing was to trust her instincts. Darcy had been surprised when Brock turned out to be Hydra she had liked him. He was blunt and had a dry wit that not everybody caught.

“All right but if this is a trick I’m going to jam this metal rod up your ass and make you a puppet. And this is not a romcom I’m not going to get Stockholm and fall in love with you. You’re still a Nazi if a reformed one and you are not allowed to fall in love with me.”

“Sure, sure Darlin lets just get out of here.”

“Brock!”

“I promise I wont fall in love with you! Jesus Darlin were going to get shot if we don’t hurry.”

Darcy nodded then follower her rescuer/captor hopefully out of the evil Nazi lair.


End file.
